Grand Theft Auto Knaksa
by LordFrieza
Summary: CT Walker has returned home to Knaksa after escaping Vice City and a vengeful mob boss.  His brother Justin had told him about how wonderful he had been doing and invited him back home.  What he returned to find was streets paved with Bullshit.
1. The Prodigal Brother Returns

_**(AN: First, I don't own Grand Theft Auto or any of the characters from it. I do own the original characters that I created for this story along with the city Knaksa, OK. For those who aren't sure where the name Knaksa comes from… Well look at Tulsa OK and spell it backwards. All right, now look at Knaksa and spell it backwards. Good! That's cleared up. With a very few exceptions this won't have many of the known characters out of the GTAs which have already been released. I also want to say that Gazangas is actually borrowed from Metal Harbinger. With that said, let's get it started!)**_

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Prodigal Brother returns**_

Chester Thurman Walker, or CT for short smiled as he stepped out of the Terminal of Knaksa International Airport. The cold air of mid January whipped around him for a moment before the door closed to the airport itself. He walked a few feet until he was stopped by an overweight balding man in a brown and tan suit.

"One second sir we're required to another check," the airport security attendant stated.

"Why the hell are you doing another check?" CT asked obviously annoyed.

"Policy ever since the mayor decided to crack on the possibility of having terrorist enter the city. We have to do a check before you board and on after you get off. Okay looks like you aren't hiding anything too imposing in there. Move along," the airport security attendant said with a smirk.

"More than you got I'm sure you fat prick," CT muttered as he walked past the overweight and balding security attendant.

The moment he stepped outside CT felt relieved. It was a chance to have a fresh start on things. He looked at the city he had left over ten years ago and smirked for a moment. The last time he was here his mother had married some crooked police officer Brett Sanderson who ended up getting busted about two years ago after it came to light that he and four other officers were planting evidence on innocent people and getting them arrested for drug charges. The entire thing had caused CT to nearly bust a gut laughing especially after his mom had told him how he needed to be more like Brett and try to be honest.

The sound of a horn blaring caught CT's attention and he looked to see a large framed overweight man looking at him. He looked at his recently shaved head, grey eyes, and crooked smile and laughed out loud.

"CT, how the hell have you been?" Justin shouted toward him.

"Jesus H. Christ, Justin what the fuck happened to you?" CT asked as he looked over his brother for a moment.

"Yeah I know. Well the first thing that happened prick is I got married. Thanks so fuckin' for coming to the wedding," Justin said with a glare.

"Well congratulations then. I take it that you're happy at least?" CT asked as he walked toward the 92' beat up Rancher his brother had own before he left Knaksa.

"Thanks, but the wedding was six years ago asshole, but fuck it. Hell it's good to see you!" Justin said with a lopsided grin.

"Good to see you, and I'm surprised that you're still beating around in this damned old truck. I would have thought that you would have driven one of the two Patriots you told me about," CT said as he climbed into the old Rancher.

"Well, they're in the shop," Justin said as they drove away from the airport and headed down Memory street.

CT looked out the windows to see the wide and long, Gazangas, and Westland Mall roll past them. Slowly the sights and sounds of south Knaksa began to leave and the sights and sounds of North Knaksa started to make themselves known. The sound of a motorcycle neared them and CT looked out the window to see a member of the Ladrón Motorcycle Club, LMC for short, looking at them and then moving past them.

"Why the hell are we in North Knaksa?" CT asked.

"The Club is up this way," Justin said as they turned the corner and pulled up to a garage.

CT stepped out and looked around himself. He had seen plenty of shit holes in his time to know what one looked like, and he was standing in front of a massive one right now. Justin closed the garage door and walked toward the rusting metal steps which were part of a now broken down fire escape.

"Follow me brother," Justin said as he began to climb the stairs.

CT kept his mouth shut for several minutes until they reached a rusting steel door. He watched Justin push in a key and swear at it for several minutes before it turned and the both of them walked inside to a dark apartment.

"Justin, is that you?" a female voice with a heavy Spanish accent asked from somewhere out of sight.

"Yes, it's me Alejandra. I just got back from picking up my brother," Justin said.

A moment later a black headed blur came out of the back room and stomped up to Justin. Where Justin stood over six foot the woman standing in front of him couldn't have stood over four and half feet. She poked her finger out against his gut and pushed it forward.

"I thought that you said he came tomorrow! I had to run the bar by myself until Kyle came in, and then I didn't want to leave because you know how he is! On top of that your mother has called about twenty times asking for one of us to come over and take her to visit that crooked cop husband of hers!" she exclaimed before she turned and looked at CT.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked hotly.

"Nope, I'm just watching the free show," CT said with a smirk.

"Great… Another smartass. I married into a family of smartasses. I take it that you are CT? What the hell does CT stand for anyway?" she asked.

"It stands for Chester Thurman. He doesn't like to be called Chester," Justin said before CT hit him in the shoulder.

"Then here, by me at least, you're going to be called Chester, and if you try to punch me I promise you I will beat the living hell out of you," she said before she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Wow… you married that?" CT asked as Justin turned toward him.

"Alejandra is actually a very sweet woman most of the time," Justin said as he walked and then stomped on something which was crawling across the floor.

"Oh, that rat bastard of a landlord said that roaches are our fucking problem! If we want them out then we are going to have to pay for the exterminator!" Alejandra shouted from the other room.

"Well I can see who has the balls in the relationship. So did she take them on the wedding night, or did she wait until you both got home?" CT asked with a bark of laughter.

"Fuck you asshole. It's not like that at all," Justin said in defense.

"Sure it's not. She just screams at you because she's such a sweet woman with a cheery disposition."

CT looked around at the apartment and groaned. The place was a far cry from the penthouse Justin had told him about. The place was more or less clean, but there was several stains in the carpet, on the walls, and damned near everywhere else in the apartment. CT noticed the stickiness of the carpet as he walked and rolled his eyes.

"So, was everything you told me complete and total bullshit?"

"No, not everything. I do own a place. It's actually downstairs. Come on and I'll introduce you to Kyle," Justin said as the two of them walked through the front door of the apartment and climbed down an old worn set of stairs which creaked with every step.

"Justin, thank God man, why the hell did you let Alejandra take over the bar for? You know what she's like man. I can't run the bar right when she's starting in about every damned thing," a tall skinny blond headed white kid said from behind the bar.

"I had to pick up my brother from the airport. Kyle this is CT, CT this is Kyle," Justin said as the two of them neared the bar.

"Great to fucking meet you. Justin you know who is here," Kyle said as he motioned his head toward the office.

"Fuck me… What the hell is he doing here?" Justin asked as he walked toward the door of the office and opened it.

CT followed him and stepped inside to see a tall Latino in a business suit. The man had long hair which was braided and smelled slightly like fast food. CT watched as Justin took a seat behind the desk of the small office and the other gentleman smirked and took a seat as well.

"So, tell me Mr. Walker when can my employer expect to receive payment for the security he so generously provides?" the Latino gentleman asked as from across the desk.

"Security, what fucking security are you asking about? I was broken into and robbed at least three times last month alone!" Justin shouted before the gentleman raised an eyebrow.

"That's surprising because we heard no report of any breakins. Did you contact our office first before you called the police?"

"You know that I called the cops first," Justin said plainly.

"Then it is of no fault of ours. My employer told you before that if you are broke into then you must contact him and he would deal with it. Bringing in an outside agency like the police only makes his job harder. I'm afraid that for making his job harder he's going to require that you pay an additional ten percent, and of course for shouting at me you will be required to pay an additional twenty percent. That's thirty percent more than you have been paying. I believe that brings our take of your gross income to forty percent. I believe that the amount we saw on your books the last time we looked was around thirty thousand dollars. I believe that leaves you owing my employer somewhere in the neighborhood of twelve thousand dollars," the well dressed Latino man said with a smirk.

"I… I don't have that much. We haven't brought in thirty thousand in over a year! We barely made fifteen thousand in the last two months and that's barely paid the rent, our one employee, and that's it!" Justin said.

"Shame…" he said as he pulled out a Zit Tap-Tat and the sound of a chirp sounded from the phone.

"Joe, Mr. Walker doesn't have the boss' money. Please give an example of why he needs to get it soon,"

Justin started to stand, but the Latino stood up before him and pulled out a Glock 22 RTF2, and held it on Justin.

"Please sit,"

CT moved toward the Latino and his action caused the Latino to turn the handgun toward him.

"I had almost forgot about you. I believe that it would be best if you take a seat as well,"

Understanding that the man obviously had no problem with shooting him and since he didn't have any guns on his own person CT sat down in a hard wooden chair. A moment later the sound of glass breaking outside got their attention and the representive of Justin's security supplier stood and backed up.

"The next time I am quite certain that Mr. Masseria will not want us to stop with simply smashing a few windows. He may insist that we burn your business down to the foundation," the well dressed man said before he turned and left.

"Justin who the fuck is that and what the fuck is going on?" CT asked.

"That's Carlos Ramírez and he works for Antonio Masseria," Justin said before he looked at the damage.

"Antonio Masseria… Wait a fucking minute are you telling me that the mafia is running a protection racket on you?" CT exclaimed.

"Not completely… I went in debt a while back. The business wasn't doing too good and I needed to make ends meet. I tried a loan at the bank, but the bastards said my business was too much of a risk. I had to borrow the money from somewhere, and eventually I got a loan for what I needed from Masseria through one of his loan offices," Justin admitted.

"Why the hell did you need a loan in the first place?" CT asked.

"It doesn't matter alright. It doesn't fucking matter. Fuck look at this mess," Justin said as he looked at the smashed window and several bottles of liquor smashed open.

"Kyle, where the hell is the tip jar?" Justin asked.

"I don't know I was too damned busy trying to hide while someone was smashing shit around me!" Kyle shouted

"Who was in here before they began smashing shit?" Justin asked.

"It was mainly our regulars and of course there was George Roberts. You know he freaks out most of the other people who come in here. He almost always smells like shit, and then he acts like an asshole. If anyone stole the damned tip jar it has to be him," Kyle said.

"Fuck… CT, I hate to ask but would you mind going and getting the tip jar back. Maybe you can also convince George not to come back here anymore," Justin asked.

"Wait just a fucking minute. I just got back from Vice City man. Maybe I don't feel like chasing down some meth head who stole a couple of bucks," CT said.

"Look man, I'm your brother, your fucking brother, and I'm asking for help. So please, please man go after the asshole," Justin pleaded.

"Alright, fine. What are you going to give me for handling it?" CT asked.

"You're kidding right? I just got my place smashed up. I don't have anything to give you," Justin said and quickly thought for a moment. "George has an amazing looking Dukes. Last I saw it was beautiful. It's a 1970 model chrome wheels, cherry red and pearl white paint, and one hell of a sound system. Take care of this for me and the car is yours."

The idea of getting his hands on a Dukes was far too tempting and finally CT nodded.

"Alright, where does the son of a bitch live?" CT asked.

"I don't know, but I've heard that he hangs out at the port of Knaksa. That would be the place to find him. More than likely he'll be in his car," Kyle said.

"Okay, and what does the son of a bitch look like?" CT asked.

Justin answered by handing him a cell phone. The old cell phone had a camera on it and had taken a picture of a scrawny little meth head with black hair, sunken green eyes, and a mouth full of broken teeth. CT looked at the picture and then at them and nodded.

"Fine," he said as he started to walk out the door and stopped to pick up a crowbar that had been used to smash the windows and the bottles of liquor.

CT stepped out onto the street and looked around him for a moment. He noticed a rusted 85' Uranus sitting parked against the curb and walked toward it. He reached back with the crowbar and smashed the passenger side window in and reached inside to unlock the car and then reached across to unlock the driver's door. He quickly walked around and got into the car and began working on the simplistic ignition wiring. Thoughts of how he had stole several similar cars for his former boss passed through his mind as the car started and he quickly jerked the floor shifter into drive. The small hatchback jerked forward and soon took off. CT turned on the radio to hear K'Rose the independent corporate country radio station. The sounds of Johnny Cash's Ring of fire coming to an end was interrupted by a far to giddy sounding woman.

"That was the original Man in Black playing Ring of fire! Woo, I tell ya, last night when Old Bucky finished with me I had my own ring of fire going on down south! Up next is a delightful song from Patsy Kline…" The far to peppy woman said before CT changed the radio station.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear Patsy Kline or anymore from your over energetic ass either. What kind of crap is there to listen to..." CT muttered to himself as he flipped through the stations before finally landing on one playing Enter Sandman by Metallica.

The song played as he neared the port of Knaksa and slowed to look for a red and white Dukes. He drove slower for a moment until finally he looked toward his right and a tall leggy red head walked toward him. She bent into the car and smiled a million dollar smile at him for a moment.

"Looking for a date hunny? I can help you out if you are," she said as her crystal blue eyes focused on his.

"Sure, I don't see reason not to enjoy myself a little. Climb in," CT said as she moved across the front of the car and climbed in beside him.

"The name's Dawn," Dawn said coyly.

"CT, an d I think that I want to find somewhere a little more private. I don't think that I want everyone to see what we're doing," CT said as he pulled the car toward a closed warehouse and moved it behind it.

A moment later he felt the velvety touch of Dawn's fingers move inside of the zipper of his pants and gently fish out his manhood.

"Oh, it's beautiful," she said as her head moved down and he felt the warmth of her mouth engulf him.

He leaned back and enjoyed Dawn's expert attention. A moment later she raised her head up and looked into his eyes. Her own crystal blue eyes staring deep into brown eyes. It almost felt as if she could see everything there was to know about him and he felt himself enter her again.

"Mmmm… Yeah, fuck me… come on baby and fuck me until Dawn comes with the dawn," she said softly.

CT moaned as he felt her rise and fall and the gentleness of the action began to give away to a more frantic need. She began fucking herself on him harder and harder until she came hard and he did a moment later. She slipped off of him and pulled a rubber he hadn't even felt her put on him off of his slowly deflating manhood.

"Baby, I'm going to be honest with you about something. I've rarely had a man or a woman who could make me cum like that. If I wasn't on the clock I would think seriously about taking you home and giving you a night you wouldn't ever forget," Dawn said with a confident, but soft voice.

CT felt himself almost blush for a moment and then thought about asking Dawn about George Roberts.

"Dawn do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked as she adjusted her black leather miniskirt.

He watched as she slid her neon pink panties back up and a slight smile crossed her face.

"Darling you can ask Dawn anything. Especially since you fuck so damned good," she answered.

"Have you heard of a guy George Roberts? I'm looking for him because he needs to pay a debt he's racked up," CT said.

Dawn's pretty face soured slightly and her eyes narrowed quite a bit.

"Yeah I know him. He's a fucking runner. He tries to get us to put out and then he'll push us out of his car and take off like a striped ass ape or something. The only person who will fuck with him is Latisha. If you want to get the son of a bitch I bet that she would know where he is. She's normally about half a mile down the road from here. She doesn't dress all classy like I do, and she's a little thicker, so I don't think you'll have any trouble finding her," Dawn said as she crawled out of the small car.

"Thanks Dawn," CT said as she got out.

"No problem, just remember to give him one from me," Dawn said as CT pulled out from behind the warehouse and drove in the direction Dawn had provided him.

He turned the corner the road took and saw the back of a red and white Dukes ahead of him. He followed the car and watched as it pulled into a small convince store. A moment later he watched a scrawny little fuck get out of the car with hand gun. CT stopped the Uranus he had borrowed and waited. A moment later the sound of shots being fired from inside of the store erupted and he watched as the scrawny little fuck ran out. He saw the face of George Roberts and gunned the Uranus forward. George turned toward him and screamed as the car hit him and sent him flying into one of the cement pillars which was supposed to protect the fuel pumps from a car crashing into it. CT got out of the small car and walked toward the meth head who was lying on the ground groaning.

"Don't ever come back to Justin's bar. You hear me you worthless piece of shit?" CT asked as he slammed the crowbar down on George's right hand.

"Mother fucker!" George screamed as he raised the pistol he had somehow managed to hold on.

CT brought the crowbar back down on George's head embedding it into his skull and killing the meth head. CT bent down and took the pistol from George's hand. It was an old Smith & Wesson Model 17-3 .22 Revolver, and from what he could tell George had already spent all of the shells in it. He turned toward a white Smiley-Mart plastic shopping bag and opened it to quite a bit of cash. He quickly counted it and found that George had made off with around six hundred dollars before he ran. He walked over to the Dukes to find the keys still in the ignition and the engine still running. Smirking he climbed inside of the and felt the black leather seats engulf him.

"_Damn I haven't been inside of a Dukes in a long time. At least doing this for Justin seems to be worth it,_" he thought as he backed the car up and started back toward Justin's.


	2. It Belongs in a Museum!

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**It belongs in a Museum!**_

The smell of coffee caused CT to stir and he slowly sat up. His vision still slightly blurry from sleep made him take a few moments to focus. Finally once the world seemed to come into focus he stood up and looked at the room he was in. The 'spare room' Justin had opened to him wasn't much to talk about. It was a cot in a room barely big enough to be a small walk in closet. He looked at the small Pißwasser crate which used a night stand and grabbed the .22 Revolver he had took off of George the previous day and once again inspected the weapon. The gun would work in close range, and he had no doubts that it would be enough to intimidate some people who didn't mess with guns very often. Still the gun itself wasn't going to be anything he could really for much else than being within about thirty paces away from someone. He put the .22 Revolver back on the 'nightstand' and stood up. He looked at some of the bags of new clothes he had bought at GASH after he found the six hundred dollars and gotten his new Dukes.

"_It'll be nice to change into something different once I shower off,_" he thought as he stood up and opened the door to see Alejandra standing in the kitchen in one of Justin's shirts and not much else.

"Coming out!" CT shouted as he exited the room.

He expected to see Alejandra hide herself or act like she was bothered by another man seeing her legs, which CT had to admit was amazingly toned, but instead she turned toward him and smiled a brilliant white smile he didn't expect to see.

"Good morning sleepy head. I'm sorry I sounded like a puta yesterday, but there was simply too much going on," she said before she poured a cup of black coffee and handed it to him.

"Ummmm Yeah, sure it's no problem. I take it that everything is cool about me staying here for a while?" CT asked.

"Justin and I talked last night, and he reminded me of why I married him, but yes it's fine that you are staying here with us. I also wanted to tell you thank you for taking care of that maricón George Roberts. He was driving away a lot of business, and the last thing we need is to lose more business," she said as she placed a dirty plate in the sink and turned to look at him. "Justin and I have already eaten, but I left some scrambled eggs and a couple of pieces of toast for you. I suggest that you get them before the roaches do."

She turned and walked toward a slightly larger bedroom than the one he had come out of. He watched as she disappeared and shook his head. When he saw Alejandra yesterday he could tell that she was pretty hot then, and he simply assumed that the reason his brother had married the girl was simply because of her looks. Instead he met the girl that his brother described when he tried to defend the reasoning for marrying her this morning.

"_Then again I've met some pretty mean bitches who turned into sweethearts after a good screwing,_" CT thought as he dished up the left over eggs and toast. He walked toward the living room and looked at the old television with a digital antenna adapter and a modest digital antenna next to it.

He flipped on the television and watched the bright colors of an advertisement for Plucky Brand Cereal staring Plucky the wise cracking Scottish fairy.

"Oh no! Those kids are after me special cereal again filled with blue balls, purple raincoats, brown twigs, and orange faps!" Plucky shouted as he tried to fly away from six kids chasing him and his cereal.

CT quickly changed the channel and noticed the local news channel, sponsored by Weasel inc, started to come on.

"Tonight's main story is feeling of dread in the heartland. As everyone may or may not know Mayor Jonathan Love, distant cousin to business guru and entrepreneur Donald Love, has declared that the city needs to be on constant alert from possible terrorist attacks. Mayor's love controversial policies of closing the bridge which connects Curved Arrow, the same suburb Mayor Love lives in, from the city have caused quite a stir. Mayor Love explained that the policy is about trying to ensure the safety of every citizen of the city, and not just to keep undesirables out of his neighborhood," a cute blond said and then turned toward a man sitting across from her.

"That's right Elle. Also in the news is it convince or death? That's right the local 24/7 Easy Access Mart on General street in the port of Knaksa was robbed yesterday. The cashier, 19 year old Casey Andrews, was shot and left for dead, and the robber now identified as George Roberts, a local criminal with a history of substance abuse, was hit once he was outside by an unmanned Uranus. The car's owner Dwight Kennedy had this to say," the male news anchor said before the screen went to a middle aged fast food worker wearing a red smock sporting the Burger World logo on it.

"Wow! I had no idea that my car could fight crime! I mean I went to work come out and figured that someone simply stole my car, but then I found out that my car had ran over someone who just robbed a place. That's kind of cool, but I'm a little worried that my car might found out that I sometimes cheat on my taxes," Dwight said.

"What a fucking idiot," Elle said before she realized that camera was back on her.

"Ummmm… Yes well, in other news the owner of 'Fappers'- the completely nude gentleman's club – is facing a possible law suit from Lawyer Arnold Stallone. It appears that Mr. Stallone is suing on behalf of M.O.W., or otherwise known as Morbidly Obese Women, for declining one of their members a position as a pole dancer. Wow, really? I mean seriously I've seen some of the girls from M.O.W. and I don't think that they could reach the pole let alone dance around it," Elle said.

"Recalling your days of working at 'Fappers' Elle?" the male news anchor asked.

"Oh shut up Tom," Elle shot back.

CT switched off the television and stretched. He was still in his clothes from the previous day and a hot shower sounded too good to pass up. He walked back to his room and dug out a new GASH t-shirt, with the stores logo on the right breast, and a new pair of stonewashed jeans. He dug through the package and found a pair of Paines Boxers and finally he grabbed a pair of socks and a new pair of THUGS tennis shoes. He walked toward the bathroom and opened the door to find a fairly clean room, perhaps the cleanest room in the house, awaiting him. He showered, changed clothes and walked back toward his room and turned the 'nightstand' upside down creating a clothes hamper.

He walked out of the room to hear Alejandra moaning in Spanish and Justin grunting. He groaned and walked out of the apartment and down the stairs where he saw Kyle standing behind the bar playing a Sornie Playgear Portable. Kyle looked up to see CT and suddenly he quickly pressed a few buttons and shut down the portable game.

"CT right… Look man don't go and tell Alejandra. I don't think that Justin would mind me playing a game with no customers here, but Alejandra might want to fire me for it, or take my balls or something," Kyle said as he nervously eyed CT.

"It's no problem. Trust me I won't say a word. Who knows with that meth head George gone maybe business will pick up for you," CT replied while he took a seat.

Kyle nodded and took a clean glass setting it in front of CT and asked, "What can I get you?"

"Actually I would like a glass of Toke Cola over some ice," CT answered.

"Not a drinking man?" Kyle asked as he fished out a can of Toke Cola and scooped up a small serving of ice from under the bar.

As he began to pour the soda a fairly well dressed man walked into bar and took a seat. He groaned lightly before he turned to Kyle and motioned toward him.

"Mr. Letcher, I could stand with some libation. Those Neanderthals don't understand what they have. It's a beautiful piece, the greatest piece of ancient Native American art ever to be found and those, those simpletons want to sell it to the highest bidder! It belongs in the Everbrook Museum! I explained that it belonged in the Everbrook!" the well dressed gentleman exclaimed.

"Damn, I'm sorry to hear that Dr. Coats. Say, maybe CT here can help you out. He took care of something for us yesterday. I bet that he could convince those guys to give it to Everbrook," Kyle suggested.

"Could you sir? I would of course pay you a handsome sum if you could convince those idiots of the grave mistake they are making," Dr. Coats said as he faced CT.

"What kind of pay?" CT asked as he looked at the well dressed doctor.

"Well the museum usually gives us all some sort of monetary reimbursement for any donation, and that wonderful piece of ancient Native American Art is worth several thousand dollars. I would gladly pay you fifteen hundred if you could convince them," Dr. Coats said.

The idea of the payday made CT smirk a little. It would be nice to have a little money, and fifteen hundred didn't sound too bad. He looked at Dr. Coats and nodded.

"Splendid! I should warn you though that the head of the group is Thomas Jackson. He's a short tempered and paranoid fellow. I believe that he's hired a few body guards to help deliver it to the auction sight they are going to. It might be wise to get a firearm before you go and see them. Speaking of which they are going to be heading to Presley and Lewis auctions in South Knaksa, and they should be leaving Knaksa College campus in about two hours," Dr. Coats said.

"Is the campus still over on Lois and Clark street in West Knaksa?" CT asked.

"Why yes it is. Have you been to the campus before?" Dr. Coats asked.

"I visited once a few years ago," CT said before he stood up.

Kyle handed him a card and smirked at him.

"I don't think that you have the time to go and dick with the sporting goods chick at Smiley Mart. Go see my fellow zombie survivor Neo Anderson. He's here in North Knaksa on Themyscira street. I have to take my lunch break and I was planning on going to Burger Shot, and since it's quite honestly two stores up from where he does business I don't mind you following me," Kyle said before he turned around and pressed an antiquated looking intercom.

"Justin, I'm going to lunch!" he shouted.

"Alright, I'll… Oh God yes… I'll be done or I mean down in a second!" Justin shouted back in response.

Kyle nodded and walked out of the bar with CT. CT walked over to his Dukes he had taken to the local Paint and Spray and had the car repainted just the way he wanted it. The Dukes was now hugger orange with a spoiler on the trunk lid, the number 03 from his favorite series 'The Princes of Chaos' painted on the doors, and a large Jolly Roger pirate flag painted on just like the old television show he had admired when he was younger. He pulled out and followed Kyle who was driving a beat up '81 Bobcat short bed. They drove along for around six minutes until Kyle pulled into a rundown looking Burger Shot and stepped out of his car.

"Alright, Neo works out of an old truck stop just ahead. The sign says junk, but his inventory is inside. Just don't go asking where it all came from," Kyle said before he walked into the Burger Shot.

CT drove down toward the truck stop and pulled up into it. The pavement looked cracked, worn, and starting to be overgrown with grass, but then again he had seen similar places that arms dealers had worked from before in Vice City, so this didn't really surprise him. He walked through the door and saw a tall semi muscular man standing behind a glass door with chicken wire covering it. The guy looked at CT for a moment before he pressed a button and the door opened.

"What can I help you with?" the guy asked.

"Are you Neo?" CT asked.

"Well then that explains what you're here for. Follow me," he said as he turned around and lead CT back into the truck stop.

CT looked at the room full of guns and explosives surrounding him.

"The only ones who call me Neo do it because that's how I know they want a gun. What kind of cash situation are you at currently?" Neo asked.

"I've got about four hundred dollars on me," CT said honestly.

"Bargain basement it is. This way," Neo said as they walked a little deeper into the room full of guns and Neo stopped at a huge set of four crates full of weapons. "Everything in the first two crates is one hundred, everything in the third is two hundred, and everything in the last crate is five hundred."

CT looked through the first two crates and pulled out a nice looking Browning Automatic Pistol P-35, a MAC-10, and a .357 Colt Python. He took the three weapons to Neo who quickly loaded each of them and looked at CT and gave him one extra clip apiece for the Browning and the MAC-10.

"Just so you know you didn't get these here," Neo said as he handed the weapons back to CT.

"I kind of figured that much," CT said as he started to walk out.

"By the way did Kyle send you here?" Neo asked.

"Yeah, he suggested your place," CT answered.

"If he sent you here than that means he trusts you. Kyle's a pretty good judge of character, except with women, so if he sent you here then maybe I'll have some work for you if you're looking," Neo said.

"I'm always looking for work if the pay is good," CT said.

"The pay is most certainly good. Just come back and see me again, and we'll see what we can get into," Neo said before CT walked out the front door.

CT walked toward his Dukes and climbed inside. The sound of the large V8 rumbling to life filled the area as he started the car and let it warm up for a second. He then turned and headed toward the Knaksa College campus on Lois and Clark street. He turned on the radio and smiled as the sounds of Megadeth's "Go to Hell" filled the inside of the car. He gunned the Dukes and as he turned the corner applied the break just right to drift around the corner instead of fishtailing and losing the control of the car. A few moments later he pulled up to the Campus and saw a large white Rumpo. He quickly parked the car and walked toward the van only to have two guys dressed in black suits with matching ear pieces stop him.

"Sorry sir, but this area is restricted for select members of the faculty only," one of them said.

"So what's going on?" CT asked trying to sound like one of the college students.

"It's nothing that concerns you or your fellow students. Now I suggest that you leave before I have to take physical means to make you leave," one of the guards said before he turned around and walked back toward the Rumpo.

CT walked up a little ways and listened to them.

"Is the art secure?" one of them asked.

"It should be. I don't see why we're still waiting. I thought that Hollands was ready to go thirty minutes ago," the other one answered.

"No kidding. Sitting out here sucks major ass. Don't get me wrong I like an easy job as much as the next guy, but I don't like being forced to sit out here and watch all of this college age booty walk by without at least talking to them. I mean damn did you see that one girl wearing the Olde Navel sweatpants? Fuck man I bet that she's a screamer," the first one replied as he leaned against the van.

"So why aren't Tony and Joey down here helping us watch the van?" the other one asked.

"They're 'helping' Hollands bring the crowning jewel to this ancient art shit. It's some kind of pipe that's supposed to be around seven hundred years old. Dr. Coats was trying to convince them that it belonged in a museum along with all of this other crap," the first one answered.

CT smiled and waited until he saw three men step out of the opposite building toward the van. Between two of the younger looking men was an older, slightly rougher looking man. The older man was built like a linebacker, and he was holding something that was wrapped in protective plastic like it was the most precious thing on Earth.

"Let's get this to the auction house. I don't feel comfortable having here among all of these academic assholes," the older man – obviously Hollands – said as he climbed into the Rumpo with one of the guards who was standing by it.

The other three climbed into a dark red Sentinel and followed the white Rumpo. CT ran toward his Dukes and climbed inside of it. He followed behind the Sentinel and began to work out how to get those three out of the way. The easiest way would be to cause them to wreck or blow the Sentinel up. He had the firepower to possibly cause the Sentinel to catch fire, but he wasn't sure if there would be enough to handle the other body guard. He then looked at the tires of the Sentinel. He had driven enough of those cars for Tommy back in Vice City to know that they handled like shit when their tires went flat. He rolled down the window and grabbed Browning and aimed. He fired three shots which hit the back two tires.

The driver of the sentinel seemed to panic for a moment and that panicked state caused the sentinel to fishtail for a moment. The car seemed to correct itself for a moment before a large garbage truck pulled out in front of it and the Sentinel plowed into the side of the garbage truck. CT gunned the Dukes and went around the Trash Master garbage truck and saw the Rumpo starting to accelerate faster in an attempt to get away. He drove closer to them only to have a spray of bullets hit his front fender. He quickly moved over to the other side and began to speed up to catch the Rumpo. The stuff in the van might damaged if he simply shot out the tires. He thought about the way the pipe had been wrapped and decided that more than likely the other pieces of art had been done the same way. He moved ahead of the Rumpo and fired behind him into the windshield. He watched as the van suddenly cut left and ran into the side of a wall.

He put the Dukes into reverse and backed up toward the Rumpo to see Hollands crawling out with a pistol. The old man began firing at him and CT decided that once again he would see how well a human body held up to thirty-five hundred pounds of Detroit steel. He gunned the Dukes and aimed toward Hollands. The old man tried to jump, but was far too late as he simply bounced off of the back of the car and slammed into Rumpo. CT stepped out and began to walk back toward the old man who was clutching his ribs and groaning.

"You stupid son of a bitch… You don't realize who you're stealing from do you? You're stealing from Antonio Masseria you dumb fuck. He's going to hunt you down and cut off your fucking balls," Hollands spat at him.

"Yeah, he won't if there isn't any witnesses," CT said as he fired a single bullet from the Browning and painted the grass with Hollands' brains.

CT reached into his pocket and pulled out the cheap prepaid Zits 1I from his pocket. He dialed the number for the bar and waited for a moment until Kyle picked up.

"Is Dr. Coats still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on for a second," Kyle said as the sound of the phone being passed could be heard and a second later Coats picked up.

"My boy, did you convince them?" Dr. Coats asked.

"It was some rough negotiations, but they finally saw it your way. Do you want the entire collection of art, or just the pipe?" CT asked.

"Oh, the entire collection if they are willing to part with it! That would be wonderful! The museum would be extremely pleased! Thank you dear boy thank you!" Dr. Coats said. "Oh, before I forget bring the lot of it back here and I'll take care of taking it to the Everbrook Museum," Dr. Coats said.

CT stopped and looked at the area for a moment ensuring he would remember where he left his Dukes parked. He quickly took in the address of a Well Stacked Pizza nearby and opened the driver's door of the Rumpo letting the now dead body guard fall out onto the ground. CT noticed that one his shots had went through the body guard's throat causing the man to choke to death on his own blood. He started to get in, but before he did so he kicked the now dead body guard in the crotch.

"You should have told me what was in the fucking van," CT said before he climbed into the Rumpo and put it into reverse.

CT looked at the Dingleberry navigation device in the Rumpo. He quickly put in the address for Justin's Bar and waited as the small navigation computer plotted the direction.

"In twenty yards turn right and then immediately left," it said in a robotic female voice.

He followed the directions of the Dingleberry until he pulled into the front of the bar. He pulled over the curb and climbed out of the Rumpo as Dr. Coats walked out of the bar and looked at the condition of the Rumpo.

"I say, it must have been very tough negotiations indeed!" Dr. Coats said as he neared the older van.

"Like I said it was pretty intense negotiations," CT said as Dr. Coats pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.

"Fifteen hundred like I said my good man. I may have more work for a man of your obvious talents later on," Dr. Coats said as he climbed into the Rumpo and took off.

CT watched him leave and then pulled out his phone and dialed the number for the G.S. Cab company. A few moments later he heard a nasually female voice answer the phone.

"Golden Showers Cab Company can I interest you in our you drink and we drive special?" the voice asked.

"No, I need a pick up on 2591 East Forest in North Knaksa," CT said.

He waited for a few seconds and watched as a old '57 Checkered Cabbie pulled up near him. He climbed inside of the cab and told the driver the address of the Well Stacked Pizza. After a few minutes the cab pulled up near the restaurant and stopped.

"This is as near as I can get ya' buddy," the cab driver said. "That'll be twenty two fifty."

CT paid him and walked toward his Dukes.

_**(AN: Metal Harbinger Thanks for your review , Alright once again I don't own anything from Grand Theft Auto. The only thing that I own is Justin Walker, CT Walker, Alejandra, and the other original characters I've introduced. Neo Anderson is obviously a reference to the Matrix, Lois and Clark is a reference to DC comics and one of my favorite comic book couples. The Dingleberry Navagation device is of course a spoof on the GPS located in the newest Blackberry mobile phones, and the Zit 1I (using the usual sexual innuendos that GTA is famous for) is a play on the Straight Talk LG 100C phone for twenty dollars available at Wal-Mart, and yes Smiley Mart is a shot at Wal-Mart. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!)**_


	3. We're not a business, We're a family

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**We're not a business, we're a family**_

CT looked around the dark room for a couple of minutes as he tried to focus. He realized that he couldn't see shit except for a small strip of light coming in from under a large door. His hands moved a little before they seemed to stop from something restricting them. He leaned back and felt the feeling of a cheap dining room table chair against his back. A small smile crossed his lips and he rocked his back a few times before he felt the back of the chair loosen some. He stood and felt the back of the chair simply break apart as he stood up. His hands came loose from whatever had held him and he started to walk only to find that his feet was tied to the same chair.

"_Okay, what the fuck happened? First I walked toward my dukes and then I heard someone shout at me. The next thing I know everything goes black and I wake up in a bad scene from a Quiency Terino movie,_" CT thought as he reached down and felt the roughness of horsehair ropes on his ankles. He quickly untied them and walked closer to the door.

"The bastard killed Holland. He killed my errand boy!" a voice yelled.

"Right he killed your contract killer. That says something. Holland wasn't a fucking pushover, and this guy, whoever the fuck he is, not only managed to kill your employee, but he also made off with and fenced that entire van load of crap. That takes some serious balls," Another calmer voice said.

"So what? So what if it means the bastard has balls? Does that mean that I'm supposed to tell him fuckin' thank you for ripping me off? Because no one rips off Thomas Jackson! I mean it no one does! Any little prick who tries gets his cojones ripped off and boiled in motor oil!" Thomas yelled.

"Stop being such a little pussy for a minute and think about this. This guy might have fucked you out of a small payday, but think about what he could do for us. Men like that have loyalties to whoever has cash. It would be worth seeing that loyalty in action," The other man said.

"Fuck that. I say we ice the bastard right the fuck now. We don't need another loose cannon running around here making our lives a living hell," a third voice said from the back.

"Yeah, Jobey is right. We don't need this son of a bitch! I say we ice his ass right now!" Thomas yelled as the door flew opened.

While they argued among themselves earlier CT had moved back toward the chair and snapped one of the legs off. The moment the door opened he swung the leg like a baseball bat catching a guy dressed in knockoffs of some of the higher end clothes from Perseus. The guy fell back holding his nose and CT stood his ground knowing there was every chance in the world that someone could decide to kill him at any second.

"Like I said the guy's got balls," the other voice said as the owner came closer.

The man easily stood well over six foot and from a glance he had to weigh close to four hundred pounds. Unlike the man who was nursing a broken nose this guy actually wore the real article when it came to the high end clothes. He smirked and looked at CT.

"The name is Ancelotti, Antonio Ancelotti. I have to appoligze for the behavior of my lower level employee. He takes things too fucking personally at times," Antonio said as he allowed CT to step out.

"So, you're not going to shoot me?" CT asked.

"What would shooting you gain us? Maybe a little personal satisfaction for my employee, but it wouldn't gain me anything in the long run, and I'm always looking ahead for the long run," Ancelotti answered honestly.

CT looked at him and lowered the chair leg a little, but he continued to hold on to it. He looked toward the other person sitting at a table. It was obvious that the other guy was a cop and black, but there was nothing else CT noticed about him. Antonio walked toward a chair and took a seat.

"Please come and sit down. I believe we have much to discuss," he said.

CT walked toward the chair before the sound of church bells began echoing through the room and Antonio rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone.

"What is it Gracy? You're bored? Why the flying fuck do I care if you're bored. Yeah, well my idiot brother decided to send you out here for me to take care of. I know you're a grown woman. No I'm not giving you any more fucking money. You want more money get a damned job. Do I honestly look like someone who cares? I'm your daddy's older brother and I can still beat his ass. You know what Gracy if you're so bored then why did you quit the car dealership? Hard work? How was answering the phones and letting guys look at your tits so you could sell a car hard work? I don't care what you do, but if I come home and find anything fucked up then your ass is getting fucked up," Antonio said as he hung up.

"Sorry about that. My grown niece didn't seem to have too many friends in Liberty City. Enough with family problems though. I have an offer that I don't think you can refuse, or at least refuse and walk out of here. You're in debt to Mr. Jackson for that van load of Native American Art you stole. Personally I could give a shit less, but it does look bad on him. So I have a solution which I think will work. I'm in need of a hired gun, and after seeing what you did to Holland and his 'security' detail I'm impressed. I'm not someone who is easily impressed," Antonio said.

"What kind of deal?" CT asked as he looked at the large Italian man.

"The kind of deal which not only will square away the debt you've placed yourself in, but will also earn yourself quite a bit of cash as well. Natually I'm not the kind of man who simply insists on you doing what I would like. If you would rather I can allow the good officer over here to shoot you. Naturally it will be reported that you attempted to rob my deli that we're inside of right now, and it will go no further. I don't think that is what you want, and me, well I would rather profit from our meeting rather than simply remove another in a long list of would be thieves," Antonio answered calmly.

The cold and calm way that Antonio talked about what would happen seemed to do something that Thomas' threat of killing didn't do. It actually caused CT to pause. Here was a large man who may be physically powerful, but there was no doubt that he was a powerful leader. He had all of the angles figured out and seemed to be ready for nearly everything. He hadn't freaked about CT hitting Thomas because he must have known it would happen. He must have figured that if he was right about CT then Thomas would be suffering a broken nose if not worse, and he was completely okay with that idea.

"What kind of work do you have planned?" CT asked.

"Good boy. The first thing I want you to do is help me explain a few things to some of the day laborers working down at the port of Knaksa. It seems that they've decided it would be a good idea to form a strike. Naturally since the family owns most of the warehouses and employs most of these laborers it's costing us a pretty penny. Don't kill any of them, but make an example of a few of them. Do a little damage and let them see what happens when they aren't happy with what they already have," Antonio said with a smirk.

CT nodded and started to walk toward an exit sign. He walked out and looked at the alleyway he was in. He didn't recognize the place, but he did see his car parked just slightly in the distance. He opened the door and slid into the seat. He looked at the key in the ignition and turned it over. For a moment he wondered if he was being incredibly stupid for doing this. Antonio seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't shed a tear to plant a car bomb in anyone's car. When the car didn't explode he shift it into drive and turned on the head lights. He began to drive forward and navigated through the alleyway until he came out on Hepburn street in South Knaksa.

Realizing that he was in South Knaksa, and actually close to an area called 'little Sicily', because of the number of Italian restaurants in the area, made him let out a sigh. He had honestly expected to kiss his ass goodbye earlier. He had felt like any moment he was going to get a bullet in the head for his trouble. Instead he had been released and was actually being employed by the same men he had basically ripped off. At first he considered laughing, but a slow realization came to him. If he tried to screw them over Antonio would have him killed. He breathed out another slow and steady sigh. He didn't want to get into this kind of shit again. The last time he had someone like Antonio ready to kill him it had been everything he and Tommy Vercetti could do in order to get him out of Vice City. He knew that being such a big earner for Tommy and dating Kasey **Lombardi****, the daughter of the head of the rival Lombardi family in Vice City Giuseppe Lombardi, was the only reasons Mr. Vercetti was willing to help him escape Lombardi's wrath. He wasn't sure what if anything happened to Mr. Vercetti, but he was sure that the 62 year old coke baron would put up one hell of a fight.**

** CT's thoughts was suddenly brought back to the present as he looked at the gathering before him. He looked around to realize that he was indeed at the port of Knaksa. He opened the door and stepped out in time to hear a deep voice shouting from near the front.**

** "These bastards think that we'll work without raises, and that we'll work around equipment that's older than my grandpa! Well they are wrong! We demand higher pay! We demand updated equipment! No one works until we get higher pay and updated equipment!**** What do we want?" he yelled to the crowd.**

** "Higher pay!" they yelled back.**

** "What do we want?" he yelled to the crowd again.**

** "Updated equipment!" they yelled back.**

** "When do we want it?" he shouted to them.**

** "Right now!" they all shouted in unison.**

** CT looked toward the front and saw a muscular man with a worker's tan. The guy was wearing a pair of overalls, white tank top, and a dirty pair of brown leather work boots. CT could see grease stains on the guy's face and on his arms which proved the man had worked hard for what little he had. He walked through the crowd and neared the front of the group and moved toward the side. He didn't have a gun, which would have made this so much easier, so he had to improvise. Looking around he spotted a twenty pound sledge hammer that looked like it had been used to bust down crates. He lifted the hammer and walked toward the back of the platform where the guy was talking. **

** "I say again brothers and sisters what do we WANT?" the guy shouted as CT drove the hammer into his lower spine making the man fall forward. Another swing on the man's left leg left it shattered along with the back injury he was now suffering. **

** CT looked out at the group of stunned workers and jumped off of the platform and walked toward another worker before slamming the hammer into his crotch making him double over. He brought the hammer down on the man's right shoulder hard and was rewarded with the sound of something snapping. He quickly moved to another two people before the other laborers began to get out of their stupor. He moved toward the Dukes and turned back toward them.**

** "This is the owner's answers to your protest. The next time I come down here I'm bring you all parting gifts made of Teflon and they aren't cookware," CT shouted.**

** The group watched him and to add a litt****le more emphasis he climbed into the Dukes, started it, put it in gear, and gunned it toward the crowd making them scatter. He watched as they shouted and jumped out of the way and soon they were taking off out of the area in several different directions. He drove out of the area and looked to see his phone lying on the passenger seat. He reached for it and opened it up to the contacts only to see that Antonio had added himself to his list of contacts. He dialed the number and waited for a moment until Antonio answered.**

** "Mr. Walker I presume," Antonio said.**

** "I'm not stupid enough to ask how you know my name," CT replied.**

** "Naturally you're not. After all you know the nature of the business we're in and it would be redundant to ask such a question, but I can only assume that the reason you're calling me is because you have news to report," Antonio stated calmly.**

** "The labor strike is over. They decided that their wages and current equipment would be good enough," CT said as he waited for the large Italian man to speak.**

** "That's very good Mr. Walker. I will take the liberty of having a runner send over an envelope over to your brother's bar. It should be waiting for you on arrival," Antonio said before he hung up.**

** CT groaned at the thought of Antonio **Ancelotti knowing about Justin and Alejandra. Neither of them had asked to be dragged into something else, but it had still happened regardless. He turned toward the direction of the bar and nearly slammed into a girl who was stumbling around obviously not aware of the world she was in. He stepped out of the car and neared the girl to hear her mumbling slightly in a accent which sounded a little odd. It was clearly American, but he would guess that she came from further East. She turned toward him and straightened herself for a moment.

"I'm sexy aren't I?" she asked in slightly slurred speech.

"I suppose, why are you asking?" he asked as she leaned against the hood of his Dukes.

He noticed that her stone washed jeans, obviously from either the GASH or Mondo, had slid down slightly giving him a view of the top of the crack of her ass. He took a moment to admire the simple and supple shape of her ass before looking back toward her face which was currently looking into the reflection of herself in the hood of his Dukes.

"I was always so sexy. I could get almost any guy I wanted. Except for one guy, but I think that's because he was secretly gay. I'm pretty sure he was pitching and my friend Tony was receiving… Anyway the jerk I was with left me at the bottom of the hill after going to the club with me. You wouldn't have left me would you? I mean you would have taken me home and fucked my brains out right?" she asked as she neared him.

"I don't see any reason I wouldn't if it was consensual," CT said.

The blond headed woman smiled and stood upright. She walked toward him and kissed him deeply and pulled back.

"My name's Gracy…" she said before she walked toward the passenger side of the car.

CT felt his cock twitch. Granted there wasn't much he could in order to screw over Antonio, but nailing his niece might be a good substitute. He climbed into the Dukes and put it gear and started to drive. He felt Gracy's hand reach over and find his zipper. Suddenly he felt that same hand move his boxers and find his cock. A moment later he felt her squeeze his cock in what had to be a guidette's version of kung fu grip. She began lightly jerking him back and forth before she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad you picked me up. You're cute," she said before her head disappeared and he felt the warmth of her mouth around his cock.

"_Son of a bitch! I didn't think that she was going to go straight for the gold!_" he thought as he drove.

He thought of going toward Justin's bar, but then that could possibly cause more problems. Instead he spotted a secluded park and pulled over toward it. Once he was parked he felt Gracy's mouth move off of his cock. She raised up and smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm not normally like this," she said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Normally like what?" he asked.

"Normally like sucking a guy off that I just met. I think that you're cute and obviously sweet, but I don't know a thing about you. I don't even know your name," she said as her brown eyes studied him for a moment.

"My name is CT Walker. I just moved back to Knaksa from Vice City, and I'm helping my brother who owns 'Justin's Bar' out. Besides knowing that your name is Gracy I don't know much about you either," CT said as he studied her eyes for a moment.

She nervously looked around for a moment and then took a couple of deep breaths.

"My name is Gracy Ancelotti and I'm living with my Uncle. I was living in Liberty City until about almost four years ago. My dad thought that I would be safer out here and told me that if I stayed in Liberty City he would cut me off completely. So I had to move out here with uncle Antonio," Gracy said with a weak smile.

"Well it seems that we know more about each other, so I would say we're off to a good start," CT said.

She smiled a little brighter and leaned over to kiss him. He let her and when she did he noticed something. She tasted good. There was a sweetness to her kiss he hadn't expected. The next thing he knew they were kissing deeper and his hands began to roam on her. She let out a soft squeak of excitement and pulled back from him.

"I'm starting up a rule, and I'm doing it because I like you. I'm going to wait to anything like suck you off until the fifth date. Although I hate to waste what you have there," she said as she looked at his cock and bit her lower lip. Without warning she leaned down and kissed the tip of it and once again swallowed him back into her mouth.

He felt her tongue doing things that shouldn't have been possible for a mortal women to do and after a few moments he leaned his head back.

"I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed.

She didn't quit, but instead she redoubled her efforts and began sucking him harder. He grunted as he felt his release and he looked down to see her lift up and not a drop had been spilled or missed. She seemed to swish it around for a moment and then swallowed.

"Okay, no more of that until the fifth date deal?" she asked.

"Sure… I don't know how in the hell I'm going to be able to handle waiting, but sure deal," he said.

She looked around for a moment and spotted a piece of paper that had been on the floor board of the passenger side. She lifted it up and quickly wrote a number on it.

"That's my phone number. I expect to hear from you. Say do you mind to take me home?" she asked.

"No I don't mind at all," CT said as he admired her braless breasts resting behind a pink cashmere sweater.

He began driving and following her directions until he stopped in front of an upscale apartment complex in south Knaksa. He watched as she got out and smiled at him.

"Call me," she said before she stepped out, and walked off toward the apartments.

_**(AN: Metal **__**Harbinger Thanks for your review **____**, Alright once again I don't own anything from Grand Theft Auto. The only thing that I own is Justin Walker, CT Walker, Alejandra, and the other original characters I've introduced. Wow, another chapter down. Being that this is my first real Grand Theft Auto story I'm glad that it's not going to badly yet. The laborers' strike is actually a nod to GTA Vice City. Specifically it's a nod to where Tommy had to go and make the day laborers start fighting amongst each other. I wasn't sure if I wanted to include Gracy or not, but I decided to after I wrote in Antonio Ancelotti. I do have to say that I really like Antonio and it feels like I'm drawing the inspiration for him from **__**Alejandro Sosa off of Scarface, and yes Gracy is CT first 'Girlfriend' in Knaksa. I figured it would be a nice 'fuck you' to Antonio. Again please read and review. Thanks,**_ _**LF)**_


	4. Sins of 'Her' Father

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Sins of 'her' Father**_

CT sat up and nearly puked as he tried to right himself. The memories of the dream from the previous night came to him in a flash and it was everything he could do to keep from screaming in rage, fear, and an entire list of emotions he was certain had died when Kasey died in his arms. The memory of the one girl who made him feel like the world was worth living in brought an old raw pain back to the surface. His dream, a horror unto itself, seemed so real. He could see Kasey's father, Giuseppe Lombardi, surrounded by his guards and walking into Justin's Bar. Lombardi had pointed his fingers at Justin and his men gunned him down. They turned their sights onto Alejandra and before the Latina firecracker could defend herself they fell upon her. He was forced to watch as they raped her, degraded her, and then slit her throat before him. Kyle was trying to grab something behind the counter of the bar, but before he could find whatever it was he was searching for Lombardi pointed toward him and the guards gunned down the young bartender.

CT breathed hard watching the rival of Tommy Vercetti's near him and lean in toward him. "You are the reason for my Kasey's death. It is a shame that I can only kill you once," Giuseppe said before he felt something cold, hard, and foreign sticking into his gut.

He looked down to see an ice-pick, Giuseppe's weapon of choice, sticking into his stomach. He reached down to pull it out and the sound of gun fire erupted around him. CT shook as he relived the last part of his dream. It had been real. He had actually smelled the gunpowder, felt the ice-pick, and watched his brother, sister-in-law, and new friend all die at the hands of a vengeful Mafioso. CT wasn't foolish enough to think that Giuseppe wouldn't want revenge, but he hoped that the war between Mr. Vercetti and Lombardi would keep the vengeful Mafioso down in Vice City.

Once he was sure that he wasn't going to vomit he turned on the television to see the local news. Elle and a different Co-Anchor seemed to going over the news today.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my fellow Co-Anchor Tom Morrow won't be able to be with us today. It seems that Tom was attempting to prove himself and was caught in a riot inside of McCoy state prison. Wait, we do have something coming in from the prison, Tom, Tom can you tell us what's going on?" Elle asked

"Please, God please no more no more mppp…." Tom's voice said before the camera moved to show co-anchor Tom Morrow being forced to bend over a cot. A large white body was behind him laughing while Tom was being forced to go down on a rather obese Latino.

"Elle, let me start with first I am a huge, huge fan, but your boy here has a big mouth, so we've decided to show him how to use it. Also, the riot isn't going to end anytime soon, so if Tom has family on the outside… Well he's going to be a changed man if and when he gets out," the voice talking said before the camera turned off and it went to fuzz.

"We here at News Channel 86 'The Buttler' wish to express our deepest apologies for the scene which just occurred. The film was unedited and for those of you with children we hope it doesn't scar them for life. We also wish to take this moment to remind the family of Tom Morrow of the clause in his contract which indicates that if he does something without written authorization from the station manager no law suit can be filed," Elle said before she turned toward the co-anchor.

"Well with Tom gone for the foreseeable future I suppose I should try to get used to be being seen. In other news today Knaska's own football team has finally been formed. The long awaited arrival of the Knaska Gold Diggers is here. The Team owner Paully Moss had this to say," the co-anchor said before the screen changed to show an older man holding a baseball cap.

"I told those sons of bitches that I would be worth something and by damn look at me now! I'm the owner of a professional football team! I've got BJ 'mother fucking' Smith coaching the team, and on top of that I just married a twenty year old college sophomore! So to my graduating class, Fuck you all! That's right Paully said to bend over and take it bitches!" Paully Moss shouted.

"The Talon's first game will be against the Vice City Mambas. Naturally we don't really expect too much out of the first game, but we do support the Gold Diggers and their owner. Elle," The co-anchor said.

"Thanks Bill. In other news the strike held at the Port of Knaksa ended yesterday when a rumored representative of the Business owners took a stand. Apparently the representative used excessive force in breaking up the strike. The police have been informed and stated that they will get to the bottom of it right after they solve some of the more pressing cases," Elle said before CT turned off the television and grabbed the new shirt, jeans, and socks he had stopped and bought at Mondo.

He walked into the bathroom and quickly took a shower before changing into his new clothes. After he finished with his shower he walked out into the living room to see Alejandra sitting away from him. He started to walk toward her when he heard her moan softly.

"Justin… Oooohhh… Justin… There right there… Justin that's my asshole… Oh God keep doing that… Yeah lick it baby…" she purred.

Deciding that he didn't want see his brother tossing Alejandra's salad he walked down toward the bar where he found Kyle looking intently at the screen of his phone. CT walked toward him and heard a familiar moan. He had to think on it and suddenly he realized that the moan he heard was from Mercedes Vercetti. He knew that both Tommy and Mercedes was still pretty active, but the few times he had walked into Mr. Vercetti's home waiting for orders and heard the blissful moans of the beautiful older woman had been nearly erotic.

"Kyle what the hell are you watching?" CT asked as he watched Kyle stumble around for a moment after being surprised and the phone fell to the bar.

The sight of Mrs. Vercetti moaning as former porn starlet Candy Suxxx ate her out was a bit unnerving.

"Sorry man… My bud sent me part of the old 'Bite' movie. I had to watch it… I mean Candy Suxxx was one of the hottest porn stars to ever live," Kyle said as he picked up his phone.

Suddenly the phone started to vibrate and Kyle pushed a few buttons before he held it up to his ear.

"Andrea! What's up girl? What do you mean he just got out… Shit… No I wouldn't stay in the apartment… Sure you can crash at my place. No… No… What about Willy? Oh you didn't fuck him over too did you? Andrea that's Willy! I understand you needed the money, but you don't go and fuck over Willy! He's not the forgiving kind… Wait I might have someone here that can help," Kyle said as he looked up at CT. "CT man I've got to ask a favor. My friend has royally fucked herself over pretty good. Her Step-Dad just got out of prison and is coming for her. He went away because she turned him in when the son of a bitch raped her and her sister. She told me that he got a message to her that when he got out he was going get rid of her. On top of that she fucked over Willy Lopez," Kyle said.

"Who the fuck is Willy Lopez?" CT asked.

"Willy Lopez is a brother of the LMC. They all have something going, but Willy is a pimp and a meth dealer. The son of bitch doesn't get high off of his own stash, and he's one mean mother fucker. I saw him beat one of his girls to death because she stole ten bucks to cover the cost of a hot meal. If Andrea screwed him out of a couple of hundred bucks it means he's going to do worse to her," Kyle said in a frantic voice.

"All right, all right, I'll see what I can do. So she needs to be moved and this Willy needs to be dealt with right?" CT asked.

"Willy needs to be dealt with, but I don't know how you're going to do it. The guy is beyond nuts, and he normally has at least one of the hopefuls riding along with him when he goes anywhere," Kyle said.

"So the worst that I have to worry about is biker and a biker wannabe coming after me. What the hell, so what's the payout?" CT asked.

"Ummmm What?" Kyle asked.

"I asked what's the payout? The last time I got a Dukes out of the deal. So what can I plan on getting this time?" CT asked.

"Ummmm… I don't have anything I can give you. I know Andrea would more than likely find a way of thanking you… Wait a minute. Willy's bike is a '02 Zombie, and I know that he has a custom 45 Colt Peacemaker on him. Take him out and the bike and gun are yours. I've seen him shoot through body armor before with that gun," Kyle said.

CT thought about it for a moment. The motorcycle wasn't something he would normally ride. He had ridden one working in Vice City before, and the reason he had was in order to help his best friend Tony Mathertson get away from Da-Nang boys who had came into Vice City a year earlier and began going to war with the Triads. The war had taken its toll on Luci Yin, the Triad leader, and finally the Da-Nang boys had managed to get close enough to kill the woman who had been called 'Lady Death'. Tony had managed to get some serious dirt on the head of the Da-Nang boys. The moment they found out what he was carrying there was a hit set out on him and Tony had barely escaped his own apartment with his life. CT ran into Tony at the Ocean View. The would be journalist had explained what was going on and CT lead him out the back where they watched as CT's Stallion erupted into flames from the effects of a grenade launcher. The powerful explosion rocked the back of the hotel and with no other choice CT shot off toward the only direction the blast could have come from and heard the sound of someone stumbling.

Climbing down the fire escape CT looked down the alley to see one of the Da-Nang boys holding his arm while he attempted to reload the grenade launcher. Not giving the rival gang member a chance to do any damage CT shot him between the eyes leaving the Vietnamese gangster dead. He spotted the Freeway which the now dead Da-Nang boy had ridden and quickly started it. After yelling for Tony to move his ass the two of them shot off from behind the hotel and onto the road only to see multiple Sabre GTs laying in wait. Knowing that they didn't stand a chance if they tried to fight it out CT used the bike's smaller frame to cut through allies, go through lawns, and jump a few swimming pools in order to out run the gang which was gunning for Tony's life. The bike had held up, or at least it tried to until they where a block from the air port. They had to steal the life flight helicopter which was outside of the hospital in order to escape. CT flew Tony toward the boat yard, on Tony's request, and let the aspiring Journalist take a boat with a few gun runners.

Ever since then the idea of riding another Motorcycle had long since lost its shine. Still the gun would be useful, and CT figured that he could trade the motorcycle off or sell it for a couple of thousand. He looked at Kyle and smirked.

"All right I'll do it for the motorcycle and the gun, but I want a buyer for the bike. I don't ride motorcycles, and I don't plan on doing so in the near future," CT said.

"Sure, I know that I can find a buyer," Kyle said as he watched CT stand and start to walk out.

CT looked at the street before him. Unlike last time there wasn't a car ready to be taken. He had lucked out with the Uranus, and he wasn't about to take the Dukes. He watched as '79 Emperor rolled down the street. He waited until the light turned red and ran toward the now stopped car. He quickly jerked the door open and grabbed the driver jerking him from the car and kicking him hard in the ribs.

"Thanks asshole!" CT shouted before he jumped into the car and drove toward Neo's.

The drive toward the underground gun shop was fairly short, but CT smirked as he pulled in and walked into the almost abandoned looking truck stop. He saw Neo sitting behind the desk and the owner of underground gun shop stood up and lead CT back into the hidden store. CT spotted the bargin basement and walked toward it digging out a few guns. He checked each one to make sure that they seemed like they would work and finally settled on a Browning Automatic Rifle, a M1911 .45 pistol, and a M12 twelve gauge shotgun. He paid Neo and walked out of the store and stopped when he saw a newspaper on desk Neo had been setting behind. He glanced at it and read how the Knaksa police were still searching for the person or persons responcible for the theft of nearly everything in the evidence warehouse. Aparently someone had stupidly left the warehouse unlocked and the person or persons took over a thousand different weapons, some which had been in storage since the Great Race Riot of the 1920's, and they also stole over a thousand pounds of a combination of cocaine, meth, and heroine. A small bark of laughter erupted from CT's lips as he realized what he was buying. The idea of using guns which had been locked up as evidence made him smile.

He quickly walked outside and realized that he hadn't grabbed his bullet proof vest yet. Granted from what Kyle said there was a good chance that it wouldn't do any good against Willy anyway, but he would rather have it on than not. He looked to see a NOOSE Enforcer parked outside of a repair shop across the road. He walked toward the repair shop and made sure that no one was looking as he opened the back of the Enforcer and grabbed a bullet proof vest and two fragment grenades. He closed the door and ran back toward the Emperor.

He started driving and dug out his phone.

"Kyle, what does Willy look like and where is he?" he texted.

A few seconds passed before he received a reply.

"Here's a picture of Willy, and if he knows about Andrea he's more than likely heading toward her place. She lives on the corner of Amos and Andy," Kyle texted back.

CT scrolled down to see a picture of a rough looking Latino biker with slick black hair, a trimmed gotee, and a deep scar across his left eye. Without thinking about it CT drove toward the corner of the two streets and saw two motorcycles parked outside of a rundown apartment building. He walked up to the door and opened it lightly.

"Puta you stole from me!" he heard a voice roar.

CT quickly ran up the stairs where he watched as the big biker forced the door open. He ran down the hallway and pulled his M1911 .45 pistol. He watched as Willy turned around holding Andrea by the throat. His eyes blazing with fury has he choked the life from the girl. Before CT could aim a shot rang out and the bullet just barely sailed by his head. He jumped down behind the door frame when the voice of the wannabe entered the room.

"Who the fuck is that?" the wannabe asked.

"I don't care. This bitch, her ass, her tits, and everything else she has is fucking mine! I'm going to fuck her up real good and then I'm going to put her ass out on the fucking corner. I don't care if it takes her ten fucking years she's going to repay me every fucking cent she owes!" Willy shouted.

CT quickly looked in and fired off a shot which hit the wannabe in the chest. He heard the wannabe stumble and then fall.

"You're running out of friends Willy!" CT shouted.

"Fuck you asshole! The brothers know where I am, and they're on their way over to help me break in this bitch real good!" Willy shouted.

The sound of motorcycles echoed from outside and CT cursed his luck. If the local chapter or part of them had shown up then things were going to get really bad really fast. He looked in and barely got his head out of the way of a blast from Willy's custom Colt Peacemaker. He heard Willy yell and looked in to see Andrea biting down on the big biker's hand. Taking this chance CT took aim and shot the biker between the eyes. He walked in to see the almond skinned girl go to her knees. She was beautiful. CT had seen pretty girls, but this girl, Andrea, was something else. He walked toward her and helped her to stand.

There was a faint purplish bruise from where Willy had struck her hard when he first broke in. The girl instantly put her arms around him and let out a quick sob.

"Thank you. You must be the guy Kyle talked about," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm CT. We don't really have time to get to know each other," he said as he walked toward a back window and saw a fire escape.

"That thing's a death trap," she said as she noticed what he was looking at.

"Staying in here is one too. I think we better try to get to the ground and make a run for it," CT said as he opened the window and helped her out.

The moment they began to climb down the fire escape he realized what she meant. The sound of the metal popping and stretching made him uneasy. It wasn't that he was afraid of it falling, but rather he was afraid of the rest of the LMC hearing the noise and coming over to see what was going on. They quickly made their way to the ground.

"Find the cunt that did killed Willy and skin him a 'fucking' live!" a voice shouted from above them.

"They're down there!" another voice shouted.

"Fuck me!" CT yelled as they ran around front and grabbed the closest thing to them. CT felt Andrea wrap her arms around him as he started Willy's Zombie and gunned the bike.

The motorcycle moved down the street quickly, but the sound of other motorcycles could be heard from behind him. The fact he had someone else right behind him removed the thoughts of simply firing back. Instead he looked around and grinned as he saw an old city park. The park had been a place where he and his brother had played and he remembered the old drainage system near the creek. It was a chance to take, but if the large system was still open he could ride into it up to the water treatment plant. At least at that point he would have a better chance of defending himself and Andrea. With his new plan of action he gunned the motorcycle into the park and headed toward the creek.

The cold water from the creek splashed up against him as he drove into it and soon the sluggish ride straightened out as he felt the cement floor of the drainage system under the wheels of the Zombie. He rode the bike deep into the tunnel hearing the sounds of the other motorcycles behind him until he reached the old rusted double doors. He pulled out the custom Colt Peace maker he had took off of Willy and fired a shot at the lock holding the doors together. He watched as the old lock simply exploded from the shot. The front wheels of the zombie hit the double doors and he felt them give and open. He rode a little further until they neared the ramp for the access vehicles. He turned the bike toward the ramp and followed it until he got near the closed and locked garage door. He parked the bike in the dark garage and walked Andrea over to an office. He pulled out his M1911 .45 pistol and handed it to her.

"It will kick like a mother fucker, so be ready for that. If any of those bastards tries to get to you then shot them in the fucking face," CT said before he walked and closed the access door leaving only the single door open. A moment later the roar of several motorcycles gained his attention.

"Alright mother fucker we know you're in there. Just so you know fuckwad we're going to kill you nice and slow, and rape the girl while we're doing it. Maybe we'll let your fucking ass watch. That way you know what kind of a whore you're dying for asswipe," A raspy voice said as several gun shots shot into the darkened doorway.

CT waited as one of the bikers neared the door and he stepped into the doorway and brought up the M12 twelve gauge and blasted the biker. The effect of the blast caused a large hole to appear in the biker's stomach and at the same time it lifted him up and carried him back. CT unloaded two more shots hitting another biker and striking a bike in the gas tank. That strike caused the bike to catch fire and soon it exploded taking another bike beside it and two bikers which had been near the exploding bike.

"Come and get me you bunch of dickless wonders!" CT yelled.

A sudden impact told CT that the bullet proof vest was a good idea. He aimed the shotgun again and let loose another blast cutting the leg off of one of the bikers. He felt the stinging sensation of hot lead as a shot grazed his arm. He moved behind the doorframe and heard several shouts.

"We know it's just you in there fuckwad!" the raspy voice shouted.

CT dropped the shotgun and pulled the Browning Automatic Rifle. He looked out and pulled the trigger shooting the loudmouth who had been shouting at him. His shots also hit a gas line and CT dove forward as the blast engulfed the outer area. He heard several screams and looked up to see one of the Bikers who had dove inside to escape the blaze. The biker stood and looked CT as he pulled his 9mm M92 Beretta pistol. CT closed his eyes as he heard the sound of a shot being fired, but when he realized that he wasn't dead he opened his eyes to see the biker falling backwards. He looked behind himself to see Andrea standing with the M1911 .45 pistol in her hands. He stood and looked at the girl who was shaking.

"You're going to be all right," CT said as he neared her.

He talked to her and calmed her down before he gathered his weapons and walked with her over to the motorcycle. He quickly opened the garage door to the outside and rode the bike out with her holding on. For several minutes neither said a word until he felt Andrea press herself against him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Thank you. You saved my ass," CT said in return.

"It was a nice ass to save. Look, if sometime you want to hang out give me a call. I'll be crashing over at Kyle's for a few days until I get a new apartment," Andrea said as they pulled up the bar.

_**(AN: Metal **__**Harbinger Thanks for your review **__**, Alright once again I don't own anything from Grand Theft Auto. The only thing that I own is Justin Walker, CT Walker, Alejandra, and the other original characters I've introduced. A motorcycle mission... Yeah I hated playing Motorcycle missions in the games and decided that because of that reason CT wasn't going to like riding Motorcycles at all. The chapter had influences from GTA IV's various missions, the advertisement mission in Vice City where Tommy is riding the bike into a building, and a little bit of influence from Silent Hill and Resident Evil 3. (The gas line exploding is from RE3 and the water treatment plant is from Silent Hill.) The Knaksa Gold Diggers is actually based on Tulsa Oklahoma's own Golden Eagles and Drillers. The owner Pauly Moss is actually based on Tulsa's real Football team, (The Talons) owner Paul Ross. **__** Again please read and review. Thanks,**_ _**LF)**_


	5. It's Real Crystal

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 5**_

'_**It's real… Crystal'**_

"Parents for one night only Terri the Tiger is going to making a guest appearance in Knaksa! Be sure to get your kids to the show early so they can have this once in a lifetime chance to get an autograph! Also please remember that Terri the Tiger and Weasel Entertainment aren't responsible for any injuries, trauma, or death which may occur," a cheerful voice said over the radio alarm CT had bought.

Slowly CT sat up and turned the alarm off. His blurry eyes looked around at the small room he was in. He grabbed his phone from his makeshift nightstand/clothes hamper and looked at a recent text message.

"A picture is worth a thousand words," the message read before he scrolled down to see Gracy in a fairly skimpy outfit.

Smirking to himself he looked at his dirty clothes and realized that he needed to do laundry sometime this week. He wondered for a moment if Justin even had a washing and drying machine. Deciding that it would be worth walking into a possible situation he would have burned into his mind forever CT walked toward Justin's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a moment until Alejandra walked out. The little latina spitfire looked at him for a second before she ran her fingers through her long raven locks.

"Yes?" she asked her voice sounding as if she was in a far better mood.

"Is there a washing machine or…" CT started before she stopped him and dug out a card.

"Go to this Laundromat. Talk to Julia and she will let you wash your clothes on our account," Alejandra said before she walked toward the kitchen.

"Justin! We're out of milk!" she shouted as CT looked at the clothes he was still wearing from yesterday.

He walked back into his room and dug around until he found a clean shirt, clean pair of pants, socks, and underwear. Once he dressed he gathered up the dirty clothes in the makeshift hamper and put them into a smiley-mart white plastic bag before he walked down stairs and looked at the card in his hand. The place was on Bush Street near Johnson Ave. It would be several blocks, and he wasn't going to just walk over. He started to walk back toward his Dukes, but then thought better of it. He looked across the road and watched as a 'Well Stacked Pizza' delivery car pulled up and the pizza delivery kid hopped out with a fresh pizza. He waited until the delivery boy was a little further from the car before he bolted over and jumped in. He quickly hotwired the car and took off while hearing the delivery boy shouting in the distance. Smirking he drove toward the address and pulled up the Laundromat. The sign of a young girl with perky breasts holding a wash bucket, which had spilled out on her shirt, was presented.

"_Wet T-shirt laundry I've heard of worse names,_" he thought as he walked inside.

"Welcome to Wet T-shirt laundry sir! Can I interest you in any of our specials today?" a perky sounding red head asked.

"Actually I'm needing to talk to Julia," CT answered.

The red head nodded and then turned around and looked for a moment.

"Hey Julia! There's some guy here to see you!" she shouted. "She should be up here in a few moments sir."

After a few minutes a talk dark headed woman walked toward the front. She was obviously middle aged, and from the way she looked he guessed that she was the kind of person who didn't take any shit.

"How can I help you sir?" Julia asked.

"My sister-in-law Alejandra said to ask for you and that you would put me on hers and my brother's account," CT said.

The woman studied him for a moment before leading him toward a large counter. He looked at her for a moment before she motioned for him to place the white Smiley-Mart bag on the counter. The moment he did she began to sift through the clothes and placed a few in a separate pile before she turned back toward him again.

"I take it that you're the brother who ran off to Vice City?" Julia asked.

CT nodded not wanting to discuss the reasons he had left Knaksa. She watched him for a moment and then narrowed her eyes. There was something off about the way she studied him, and CT began to feel nervous. He started to back up when Julia smirked passed a receipt to pick his clothes back up. She then passed him another small piece of paper. CT turned it over and looked back at the woman. She motioned for him to follow and he walked back into large laundry room where several girls were skimpily dressed. Each of them working in the hot room cleaning the clothes coming, but Julia lead him past the girls to a large door which lead down into the basement. CT followed her through the large door and after a few moments they walked into a room that looked like something out of a S&M wet dream. Dozens of shackles lined the walls, there was a long rack, two or three cells, and at least three people with leather masks over their faces. Julia stopped near one and smirked as a flash of light went off right when the mask came off. CT stepped back completely surprised to see Jacob Tumberland, the chief of police, who had a moment ago had been strapped down and spanked like a disobedient child.

"Mr. Walker it is my place to know many of the going ons in our fair city. Naturally some of my clients have talked about a young man, matching your description, who has helped them out of some very tight situations. Such a young man could prove useful to me," Julia said as she turned to meet CT's gaze.

"You're a madam?" CT asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

She snickered and almost laughed. There was a moment when it looked as if she was going to lose her composure, but instead she managed to keep a straight face.

"You seem surprised, and I can understand why. After all a laundry doesn't seem to be the kind of place where a 'brothel' would be, but we run our businesses where we can. As for me being a Madam, well I was a working girl for years. After my 'manager' had an accident where he fell down an elevator shaft on top of a few bullets, from his own gun, well I was able to save some much needed cash. I got enough to start a business of my own. Naturally all of my girls come to me. I don't do what so many in this business does, but I don't like competition. That's what I would be hiring you for. Take a while to think about it and come back tomorrow to get your clothes. They'll be cleaned, pressed, and ready for you," Julia said as she lead him out of the basement and back up to the main part of the Laundromat.

CT walked out unsure of what had just happened. He had met the owner and proprietor of a brothel, and not only that, but she was wanting to hire him to get rid of her competition. Personally he didn't have a problem with getting rid of pimps. He seriously doubted that any of the pimps here in Knaksa would be nearly as good to their girls as Julia was being to hers. He walked toward the Blista Compact he had taken from the 'Well Stacked Pizza' delivery boy earlier and got inside. No sooner had he started the car than his phone started ringing. He looked to see that it was Antonio Ancelotti.

"You've got work. Meet me over at the double packed fudge company," Antonio said before the line went dead.

CT had seen the place he was talking about before. It was an actual chocolate factory in the industrial park near the Port of Knaksa. He drove toward the port and spotted the picture of a metrosexual man holding a brick of fudge with a bite missing. Right under the picture was the company slogan, "It's so good because it has been packed so hard."

He pulled over near a black PMP 600 and parked. A moment later Antonio stepped out of the car and studied the Blista Compact for a moment before a smirk formed on his lips. He waited until CT got out before he decided to crack a joke.

"Times are hard enough that you need to take a job delivering fake Italian food huh?" Antonio asked.

"Sure, right whatever. What's the job?" CT asked trying to appear like he wasn't frightened of the man standing in front of him.

"I like that. I like knowing that even though you're scared shitless you don't show it. It's a sign of strength. Too many people are following that let your true feelings out bullshit. The job is over here," Antonio said as he walked toward a large gray panel truck. CT studied the 'Mule' for a moment before he walked around back and saw several gray totes.

"There's around eight hundred pounds of Crystal Meth in here. It's very pure, and very hot. My boys acquired it from the Ladrón Motorcycle Club last night. I've got a buyer in Rushmore City, and one of my boys, Mickey, is going to be riding along with you. Get the truck to the railyard by eight o'clock," Antonio said as he walked back toward the PMP 600 and climbed into the back.

CT studied the Mule for a moment before he walked over to it. He heard something and turned around to see a guy wearing a cheap pair of sunglasses, greased jet black hair, a dark green Knaksa University Hoodie, faded blue jeans, and a pair of brown work boots.

"Name's Mickey, Mickey 'the Hammer'. I'm guessing that youse is the driver," Mickey said.

"I suppose so," CT said as he climbed into the cab.

He had grabbed his custom Colt Peacemaker and bulletproof vest earlier and felt better about doing so when he noticed that Antonio had left them standard twelve gauge pump action shotguns and an AK-47. He started the Mule and the radio began to play 'Highway to Hell'. He grinned as he put the truck into gear and started to drive toward the railyard.

When the song had ended the voice of the DJ came over the speakers, "This is Jimmy Wolf coming straight out of your speakers into your mind. I know what's on your mind and you're asking for some traveling music. You've got it brothers and sisters. Something for the ride home is coming your way. Just keep it tuned on KGON, Knaksa's favorite classic Rock station."

CT turned on the street he was supposed to according to the GPS when the sounds of Alice Cooper's 'Go to Hell' began to blare over the speakers. Suddenly the sound of gun fire caught CT's attention and saw several bikers rolling up on him.

"Mother fucker!" CT said as the bikers neared the truck.

"Out run them man!" Mickey shouted.

"It's a fucking Panel truck asshole! We're going to lucky for the son of a bitch to move past seventy!" CT yelled as he hammered the gas down.

"You fucking pussies stole from the wrong group of bastards!" someone yelled as a bullet passed through the cab nearly hitting CT.

"I don't know what the fuck you're waiting for, but fucking shoot back at them!" CT yelled.

Mickey picked up the twelve gauge and stuck it out the window. CT heard the blast of the gun and looked in the mirror to see a motorcycle flip a few times and a lifeless body tumble on the road.

"Do it again!" CT yelled.

While Mickey fired at the bikers CT pulled his Colt and began to fire at the bikers near his side. He felt the hot bite of something hitting his arm, but he ignored the pain and watched as he was rewarded with two motorcycles slamming into each other. He looked in the mirror and knew that they needed to get away from the bikers as soon as possible. He looked ahead and saw a set of railroad tracks across the road. The warning gates was already down and he could see the train coming in the distance. The truck was already going has fast as it could. He could see the train nearing the crossing close to the same time they were, but it was the only way he could see of getting away from the bikers. He felt the truck leave the ground as it bounced over the hump where the railroad tracks where and a moment later he heard the deafening sound of metal crunching as a few bikers attempted to do the same only to be struck down by the train behind them. CT slammed on the breaks and the Mule slid to a stop. He looked over a Mickey who had tied off a bullet wound.

"Son of a bitch that was fucking close," Mickey said as he looked back toward the wreckage of the motorcycles.

"No fucking kidding," CT said as he put the truck into first gear and began drive toward the railyard.

A few moments later found them arriving at the railyard. Mickey stepped out with CT and looked back behind them. He then smiled and pulled a taser. CT started to draw his gun before he fire off a shot Mickey nailed him with the taser and beat it back into the truck. He drove off deep into the railyard.

CT lay there unable to move for a few minutes before the effects of the taser finally subsided. He stood and started to run in the direction Mickey had driven when he watched as train starting to leave with the truck pulled up and strapped down. Mickey fired a few shots from the AK-47 as the train moved further out leaving CT standing stranded in the railway yard. He grabbed his phone and dialed Antonio Ancelotti. He waited for a few moments until the mob boss picked up the phone.

"This is Ancelotti," Antonio said.

"Your man stole the shipment," CT said.

"This had better be a piss poor excuse for a joke," Antonio growled into the phone.

"It's not fucking joke. He hit me with a fucking taser and then took off," CT growled back into the phone.

"Fucking Mickey! I'll fucking kill him! I'll rip his goddamned throat out! His girl is here in the city. I want you to find the bitch, cut her heart out, and deliver it to me in two damn hours. You do that and I'll fucking know that you weren't in on this shit with him!" Antonio shouted before he hung up.

A moment later a picture text appeared on CT's phone. He opened it to see a sweet, innocent, and attractive looking redhead. Below the picture was a simple message, "Two fucking hours."

CT looked at the time on his phone and then looked around him. He spotted a bobcat truck a little ways from him and he ran toward it. He smashed out the window and quickly wiped the glass out of the seat. He quickly got inside and hotwired the truck before he opened the phone back up and looked at the picture again. Behind the girl was several books, and Mickey had wore a Knaksa university hoodie earlier. He put the two together and figured that the girl must either be a student, or worked at the university. Being that it was past eight o'clock now he doubted that any part of the campus would be open, but it was still worth a try. He was surprised to see the library lights on and pulled into the parking lot.

He quickly got out and walked inside where he saw the girl he was looking for sitting behind the counter. He walked toward her and waited for her to look up.

"Hi, Welcome to the Library," she said politely.

"Are you dating Mickey?" CT asked as he tried to sound calm.

"Oh God… Is… Is Mickey okay?" the girl asked sounding concerned.

"Actually there was an accident. Maybe we could talk about it somewhere a little more private?" CT asked as the girl nodded and quickly told someone else that she was stepping away from the desk for a few moments. They walked outside toward a small alcove in the brick wall.

CT studied the girl for a few moments and the thoughts of killing her just bothered the living fuck out of him. She looked up at him her innocent face full of fear, concern, and worry.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He ripped off his employer. Do you know the kind of work that Mickey did?" CT asked.

"I… I know that he was mixed up with some bad people, but he's a good guy. I mean he's told me time and time again that he would never let anything happen to me," the girl said.

CT suddenly felt like shit. The girl had not only been lied to by the son of a bitch, but now she was supposed to die because he left her high and dry.

"He took off with a lot of merchandise. His and my boss isn't pleased. Look, you need to get the fuck out of here. I don't care where you go, but you need to disappear. If his boss finds out that you're alive then he's going have your ass killed," CT said as he pulled her along toward the Pickup. The girl struggled against him until finally they stopped.

"He left me for them to come and get didn't he?" the girl asked.

Her innocent face suddenly stopped looking so innocent. Instead there was a steely looking determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, he left you here for our boss to find. I'm not going to kill a girl who didn't have shit to do with this, but you still need to leave," CT warned.

"My name's Marnie, Marnie Allen. I fucking left Liberty City and tried to get my life together. Damn it… I even died my hair red for that son of a bitch!" Marnie said angrly.

"Look do you have somewhere you can go?" CT asked.

"Yeah… I guess I can thumb my way to Liberty City. I've been talking to a good friend of mine. I'm sure you don't know him, Niko Bellic I mean, but I know that he'll let me stay with him. Maybe I can transfer to the college there," Marnie said.

Grumbling CT dug out five hundred dollars and drove toward a bus station. He walked inside and bought a ticket for Liberty City and then he quickly walked over and bought a Zit prepaid BGravy 28 and quickly activated. He walked toward Marnie and handed her the five hundred dollars and the prepaid wireless phone.

"The phone has thirty minutes on it. When you get to Liberty City call this Niko and have him pick you up. Stay out of Knaksa, and don't let any of the Ancelotti family know that you're there. Just try to stay under the radiar," CT said as he watched her get on the bus. He walked outside where he a guy grabbed a hold of a girl and pulled her around a corner. CT could hear her scream and a smirk came to his face. Antonio wanted a heart, and there was one for the taking.

He walked around and fired a shot from his custom Colt Peacemaker catching the make attempting to rape the girl in the back of the head. The girl screamed, crawled out from under the body, and took off running with her shirt ripped open and her pants half way down her thighs. CT walked over to the rapist piece of shit and rolled him over to see what had to be a seventeen year old kid. Not thinking about the kid or anything else he pulled a pocket knife out and proceeded to cut the kids heart out. After a few minutes he walked off and climbed back into the bobcat.

The drive toward Antiono's didn't take too long and when CT got there he walked up to the door and watched as one of Antiono's goons answered the door.

"Boss, it's that guy you was talking about," the goon shouted.

"Antonio walked toward the door and CT dropped a heart on the ground. Antonio studied it for a moment and then smirked.

"Good. Then I know it wasn't you. I also know that you'll kill when ordered to. The next time you work with one of my guys and they even look like they're going to fuck me over kill the prick. I would rather have a dead rat bastard then be out a few hundred thousand dollars. Now get the fuck out of here… Marco, clean that shit up," Antonio said as he walked back into the house.

CT walked toward his truck and climbed inside. He let out a shiver and looked ahead. His phone started ringing and he picked it up only to hear Gracy's voice.

"So… I was thinking that we need to go out," Gracy said.

"Sure… Sounds good," CT said as he started the truck.

"Great, my place in an hour. Oh, and wear something casual," Gracy said over the phone.

CT backed out and looked at the time. He started to drive when he noticed a Binco's. He pulled up to the store and got out. He walked inside and straight toward the bathroom and quickly washed his hands. He then stepped out and looked at the clothes. He grabbed a new pair of jeans, a long sleeve green shirt, new THUG's shoes, and walked into the changing closet. He walked out and paid the cashier before leaving the store. Once he made it outside he threw his stained clothes behind the seat and drove toward Gracy's apartment.

The sound of Jimmy Wolf's voice filled the air as the DJ introduced the next band which turned out to be Kiss playing 'Beth'. He pulled into the parking lot and a few moments later Gracy came out wearing a gray and black T-Shirt, faded pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black tennis shoes. She climbed into the truck with him and quickly kissed his cheek.

"I don't know about you, but I know that there is a great Kiss tribute band playing at Majestic. Do you want go?" she asked.

CT thought about it for a moment and smirked.

"Sure why not," he said as he started to drive and listened to Gracy's directions until they pulled up into the park lot of a huge hotel. They walked inside and walked toward the lounge area which had a huge stage in it.

The both of them took a seat and watched as several guys came out on stage and pretended to be Gene Simmons, Peter Criss, Paul Stanley, and Ace Frehley. To his surprise they did a pretty good job of performing the songs they did. Once the concert ended he walked toward the bar and bought himself and Gracy a drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Gracy asked.

"No, why?" CT asked.

"I just figured that you was trying to," Gracy said as she took the shot of vodka he had ordered for him and drank it down in one gulp.

He smirked and ordered them both another shot. A few shots later the two of them stumbled around in the hotel bar for a moment before Gracy looked at him and stood straight and tall for a moment.

"I'm drunk..." she said before she erupted into a fit of giggles.

He smirked and walked toward the check in desk. He got them a room and the two of them rode an elevator up to it. He felt her hand move down and grab his cock through his jeans again.

"God… I get so fucking horny when I hear KISS and drink… Who the hell am I kidding… I get horny at the drop of a fucking hat… Fuck me CT… Fuck me like the bad girl I am…" she said as she stumbled into the room and unbuttoned her jeans.

CT watched as she pulled them down revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She leaned across the bed and moaned softly.

He walked toward her and dropped his own pants. He pressed against her and then into her. He heard her moan again deeper this time and he pulled her against himself.

"Harder… God do it harder!" she shouted.

He obliged and began to thrust hard into her. Her slight moans became deep and long. He felt her tightening up and suddenly she let out a scream before she collapsed on the bed. He crawled up beside her and passed out.

(ten hours later)

CT felt something move beside him and he looked Gracy who seemed a little worried.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You… You didn't wear a rubber did you?" she asked.

"No, what you aren't on the pill?" he asked before he saw her pale.

"Oh fuck me…" he said.

_**(AN: Metal Harbinger Thanks for your review , Alright once again I don't own anything from Grand Theft Auto. The only thing that I own is Justin Walker, CT Walker, Alejandra, and the other original characters I've introduced. Another chapter down. I actually pulled the entire Job Antonio gave CT from the Job Niko had in GTA 4 when he had to steal the truck load of Heroine. Naturally I wanted something to happen to it and it only seemed natural for Mickey to steal it. Marine was someone else that I had planned to bring into the story long before now. I didn't want to make her a possible girlfriend for CT, but I did want to make her a sort of random encounter again. Like with Niko she basically cost CT five hundred dollars, but at least he didn't kill her. Please read and review, LF )**_


	6. Pitch Black

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 6**_

'_**Pitch Black'**_

CT looked at the four walls surrounding him. The room he was using in Justin's apartment wasn't much, but for the moment it was enough to help keep his mind right. The last four days he had been working through an entire range of shit. It wasn't that he was busy, but instead he was finding himself having down time, and down time was time to think. He never liked getting much down time. He didn't like having memories of Kasey coming back to him, and he didn't want to worry about Gracey being pregnant. He wasn't sure if she was or not, but fucking her without a rubber was stupid.

He stood and stretched when the sound of a scream erupted from down stairs. He quickly pulled on his pants, grabbed a shirt, and slipped on his shoes. Before he ran down he grabbed his bullet proof vest and the M1911 .45 pistol. He ran downstairs to see two goons holding Justin while another two held Alejandra against the bar. CT looked at his sister-in-law and saw the swollen eye, busted lip, and ripped open shirt. He aimed his gun and fired killing the goon who was in front of her. The other goons looked up and one of them returned fire at him. He jumped down the stairs and landed behind the piece of shit jukebox. He could hear the bullets hitting the machine and busting the ancient components inside of it. He heard another blast coming from somewhere else and looked around the old jukebox to see Kyle blasting one of the goons near Justin with a double barrel twelve gauge.

"Hey Fuckhead!" CT shouted as he stood up and shot the goon still holding Alejandra.

Now that she was free he watched his sister-in-law grab the gun of the now dead goon and put a bullet into the crotch of the other goon near Justin. She walked toward the man and glared at him as he held himself.

"Tiempo para morir puta," she spat at him as she pulled the trigger.

CT watched as Alejandra checked Justin for a moment. She started to say something when Justin grabbed her and pulled her to himself. She didn't fight the affection he was showing her, or tight way he was holding her. Instead she wrapped her arms around his large frame and held him back. Finally CT realizing that he had no idea what the hell was going on looked at Kyle.

"Who the fuck are these guys?" CT asked.

"They're low end muscle for Ramírez. I don't know what they were trying to do though," Kyle said.

"They were trying to burn the bar to the ground. Alejandra and I caught them. We started to attack them, but they pulled out their guns. After that they went on to beating on Alejandra when she refused to give them what they wanted," Justin said as he rubbed his wife's back.

"Where the fuck is Ramírez?" CT asked.

"The fuck is going to be in Prairie Dogs Gentleman's club. What he did today is unforgivable… Justin if you are the man I married then you need to go with your brother and kill him. Kill the puta for what he tried to do here today," Alejandra said as she stepped back.

"What about Masseria? He's going to be pissed about this," Justin warned.

Alejandra shook her head and looked at him. She took his large hands and placed them on her swollen eyes, busted lips, deep scratches on her uncovered breasts, and moved them until they came to her ripped jeans.

"He sent men here to take our home, and those same men attempted to make me bend to their will while you watched. I know you Justin. I know you are not a coward, so please go with your brother and deal with this," Alejandra said before she walked toward the stairs which lead to the apartment.

"Kyle would you mind…" Justin started before the bartender nodded.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on her boss," Kyle said as he reloaded the shotgun and then placed it behind the bar.

CT walked outside and Justin followed. The two of them climbed into Justin's '92 Rancher and headed toward Prairie Dogs. The radio blasted salsa music, obviously Alejandra's choice, which soon found itself changed to Knaksa's Alternative Radio. The sound of Korn's Freak on a Leash filled the air as CT drove toward their destination.

"This is fucking crazy man… Masseria is going to have us killed! He's going to cut our balls off and feed them to pit bulls or some shit like that. I don't want my fucking balls cut off man! I like having my balls!" Justin exclaimed.

"Then fucking grow a pair! Those assholes just came into your business and tried to burn it down. You happen to walk in on them and they attack and try to rape your wife! For once in your fucking life be a man Justin! Stop hiding behind me, behind mom, and behind your wife and stand up for yourself!" CT yelled before they pulled into the parking lot of the gentleman's club.

CT crawled out and checked the clip in his pistol. He had about eight shots left, and he had another clip on his person. Justin had seemed to have the intelligence to grab one of the 9mm Berettas which was laying on the floor of his bar, but CT had no idea of how much, if any, ammo the gun had. He walked into the club and quickly saw Ramírez sitting at a table getting a lab dance from a girl who didn't look old enough to be working at a strip club. CT walked toward him with a sense of determination.

"Ramírez! I've got a few words to say to you!" CT yelled as he neared the Latino.

"Oh, and what would that be puta?" Ramírez asked as he smirked at CT.

"It would be that it's time to fucking die asshole," CT said as he pulled his pistol.

The stripper giving Ramírez a lap dance screamed and took off running. The entire club erupted into a frenzy of screams, stampeding women dressed only in high heels, and the sound of gunfire. CT quickly overturned a table and knelt down behind it with Justin who looked scared to death.

"Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Justin screamed.

"Stop being a bitch and shot back damn it!" CT shouted at him before he squeezed off a few shots catching one of the bouncers in the chest.

CT looked to see Ramírez making his way toward the parking lot and he quickly fired again killing another bouncer and began following the Latino. He heard Justin behind him and stopped for a moment to grab one of the 9mm Berettas the bouncers had dropped after being shot. He quickly stepped through the door and watched Ramírez climb into a purple '62 Voodoo.

"You're both fucking dead!" Ramírez shouted before he gunned the car attempting to get away.

CT ran toward Justin's Ranger and crawled in. He looked at Justin who did the same and the two of them began following after the latino. CT busted out the window of the truck and fired the last two shots of his first clip into the back of the Voodoo. He ejected the clip and quickly loaded the second, readied the pistol, and fired again. His forth shot was rewarded with the back right tire of the Voodoo blowing out. He watched as Ramírez attempted to make a hard left and the car swapped ends with him. CT slammed the Rancher into the front of the Voodoo which pushed the back of the car through a small guard rail. Ramírez climbed out of the Voodoo and began firing wildly at the truck. CT climbed out and heard the audible click of Ramírez's gun running empty. CT walked toward the Latino who stepped back toward an undamaged portion of the guard rail.

"If you kill me your lives won't be worth shit! There won't be a place you can hide puta!" Ramírez screamed.

"Then I won't hide," CT said as he lifted the M1911.45 and shot Ramírez through his right eye.

Ramírez fell backwards into the deep drainage ditch the guard rail was against. CT watched as the Latino sank into the murky water and turned toward Justin who was standing there looking completely scared.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're scared?" CT yelled at him.

"Yes I'm fucking scared! Do you know what's going to happen now? Let me fill you in. We killed one of Masseria's earners. He's going to be pissed and I know that every one of those fucking strippers in that titty bar saw our faces. They're gonna tell him everything so that he doesn't get pissed at them and then he's going to open hunting season on our asses," Justin said before he slid down beside his truck.

"First those strippers was too busy running and screaming to notice anything, and second have a little fucking backbone," CT said as he walked toward the truck. He looked at the puddle of green antifreeze from the shots Ramírez had fired. He looked around and noticed a parked '01 Rancher. He walked over to the newer truck and smashed out the window. Quickly he climbed inside and hotwired it, and then he waved toward Justin.

The two of them began to head toward the bar. He watched Justin sink down into his seat.

"We're fucked. I mean it we're seriously fucked. We're more fucked than the town whore. Masseria is going to find out what we did and he's going to have us killed," Justin said as he looked out the window.

"No one is going to do a damned thing. First Ramírez was a no-body. I've dealt with guys like him before in Vice City. He was low level at best. I seriously doubt that anyone is going to give two shits about him disappearing," CT said as he pulled up to the bar.

CT watched Justin walk into the bar before he pulled out his cell phone. He thought about calling Gracey, but he wasn't sure he if he should or not. Granted he was starting to like her, but the idea of getting her pregnant was still bothering him. He instead pocketed the cell phone and felt his stomach rumble. Despite what had happened he was hungry. The idea of choking down fake food at Burger Shot or Cluckin' Bell didn't really suit him. He did remember a small dinner not too far down the road from the bar and decided to drive toward it. He found the dinner and pulled the '01 black and gray Rancher into one of the three parking spots for the dinner. He walked inside and sat down at a booth which looked like it was older than he was, but at the moment he could care less. An attractive red head walked toward him and flipped out a pad and paper.

"Welcome to Flo's Red Delight. I'm April, and may I tell you about the house special?" April asked.

"Sure what's the house special?" CT asked.

"It's called the Heavy Flo. It's a meatloaf smothered in marinara sauce, and served between two slices of garlic bread," April answered.

"That sounds pretty good… I'll take a Heavy Flo and a Hillbilly Brew," CT said.

April nodded and quickly wrote down his order before she headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later she came out with a deep plate with the dish she had described and a chilled glass of the greenish soda. CT smirked and took a bite. Unlike the artificial stuff he had been eating this was real. He took another bite and another before soon the entire dish was gone. He then sat his eyes on the soda and quickly drained it. He waited for April to return before he paid. He stood up and walked outside.

He started to get into the truck when he heard someone crying. He walked toward the sound and saw a beautiful girl sitting on the corner.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he studied her smooth ebony skin.

"Some bastard just stole my car… I wouldn't care since my insurance covers it, but my purse was in there. I've… I've got a flash drive in that purse that has… Oh God it's got me doing porn… If that son of a bitch puts it up on the net then I'm screwed," she cried again.

"Which way did he go?" CT asked?

"I don't know… But I've got Blomac on it! Do you have a cellphone?" she asked.

CT handed her his cellphone and in two seconds she handed it back to him. To his surprise there was a GPS screen opened up showing a blinking red dot about half a mile away.

"That's where he is!" she said.

"Comeon, let's go get your stuff back," CT said.

The two of them climbed into the '01 Rancher and took off toward the direction indicated by the GPS system.

"My name is Amy," the girl said.

"CT and it's a pleasure to meet you Amy," CT replied.

He got close to the car and pulled in to see it parked next to an abandoned house. The two of them got out and CT walked toward the car to see that it was empty, and everything that had been inside was gone. He heard something from inside of the house and walked up to the porch. He heard the same sound again and walked up the steps and pushed the door open. He looked inside to see two guys looking through the purse.

"Bitch only had ninety dollars," the one on the left said.

"Yeah, but there's a Wiz UKake in here! That's a freaking awesome phone!" the one on the right said.

"Sure, but I bet that in a day's time it will be dead," Then one on the left said before he turned around.

"He looked at CT and reached for something near him. Before he could reach it CT fired a shot hitting him between the eyes.

The other guy instantly jumped up and started to run. CT fired again hitting the other guy in the back. He walked toward the second thief and grabbed the small wad of cash the asshole had dropped. CT took and put everything back into the purse including the flash drive and walked outside with the purse. He saw Amy and handed it to her.

"Here you go," CT said.

"Oh God thank you… I would have been kicked out of college if this got out. I'm here on a scholarship, and I'm barely making ends meet. The stuff on this drive was the crap my now ex-boyfriend shot of us. I didn't know he was doing it, but my God he went through and edited all of it together to make it look like a porno… I've never been so embarrassed. So I copied everything he had onto this flash drive and then I corrupted his harddrive. He might be smart, but he never backed anything up until he finished," Amy said with a smirk.

"I'm glad I could help. Although I would suggest that you destroy that thing before it causes you more problems," CT said.

He started to walk away, and felt a hand stop him.

"Look it's not right that you don't get anything out of this. I mean I don't have much money, but could I at least take you to diner?" she asked.

"I've already ate, but if you really want to pay me back how about a beer?" CT asked.

She nodded and he climbed into her car with her. She climbed into the passenger side making him drive. CT started to drive when she spoke up.

"Just ahead is the Neon Library. It's the closest bar to the school, and they're not too bad in there," she said.

He nodded and pulled the Futo up to a parking space and walked into the bar with Amy. Half an hour later the two of them walked out of the bar completely shit faced. He walked toward her car and she quickly climbed in beside him.

"Hey… I would ask for you to take me back to my place… But I don't know where my place is… Can I crash at your place?" Amy asked.

"Sure I don't see why not," CT said as he started the car and drove toward the bar. They climbed out and started to head inside when Amy stopped and looked at the bar.

"Wow… You live in a bar? That's kind of cool," she said as she stumbled.

"Thanks, it's not much, but it's well not much," CT slurred.

The two of them stumbled into the bar and moved toward the stairs. After attempting and failing to climb the stairs three times they looked at each other and tried once more. The fourth time seemed to be the charm as both of them finally managed to make it up stairs. CT walked with her toward his small room and the two of them didn't even make it to the bed before they collapsed.

The next morning CT woke up with two things. The first was a horrible case of dry mouth and headache, and the second was the pleasant feeling of a naked body pressed against his own. He opened his eyes and looked at the cute girl lying next to him. He could see their clothes scattered around the room and watched as she finally opened her eyes.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi… Ummm… Thanks for everything last night," she replied.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked at him. He heard the door open and the both of them looked at a completely dressed and smirking Alejandra.

"Breakfast?" his sister-in-law asked as Amy attempted to cover herself.

_**(AN: Metal Harbinger Thanks for your review , Alright once again I don't own anything from Grand Theft Auto. The only thing that I own is Justin Walker, CT Walker, Alejandra, and the other original characters I've introduced. The name of the Chapter obviously comes from the movie 'Pitch Black'. This is the first chapter with a real random encounter. I don't plan on making CT one of those guys who pulls up stakes when his girl gets pregnant, but at the same time I kind of want to make him uneasy about it. There will be plenty of reasons for it. The first mission is obviously a nod to GTA4 and the mission 'Uncle Vlad'. I wanted to show Justin as what he really is. Which Justin is pretty much a pussy. He's scared of his own shadow half of the time, and more often than not he does hide behind CT, Alejandra, and even his own mom. Amy actually just came to me, and I remembered an old TV show I watched a while back where a guy and girl met up in Vegas, got plastard, and got married. Instead of divorcing they decided to stick together and found out how compatible they were. (For those reading, yes the show was Blosom,). The small Dinner was a shot at the 'Dinner Dash Games and the supposable owner of the Dinners (Flo). Of course since I was going in that direction for a joke I had to make the special sound like something to deal with it. All in all I hope that everyone enjoys reading this has much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review, LF )**_


	7. The Devil Came Down to Oklahoma

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 7**_

'_**The Devil Came down to Oklahoma'**_

"What the hell?" CT asked as he looked around the dark room and heard the sound of someone breathing behind him.

Two days ago he had gotten drunk with a college girl and the two of them had ended up in his room above Justin's bar. His sister-in-law Alejandra had walked in after the two of them had begun to wake up. Shortly after Amy had sampled Alejandra's cooking and seemed to stop being embarrassed about being seen naked in a new acquaintance's room she had given her number to CT, walked out to her car, and drove back toward what he assumed was her side of town. Everything was quiet after that, or seemed to be quiet until he got a call from Justin.

He didn't know what was going on, but Justin sounded like he was deep in a well. He listened to Justin's directions and drove to where his brother indicated. Once there he looked at the public toilet and shower. The place reeked of sex and shit which only made CT more hesitant to walk inside. Deciding that it would be best to see what the hell Justin had gotten himself and thusly CT into the career criminal walked slowly into the public 'bathing' house.

"Justin, Justin are you fucking here?" CT shouted.

"Be quiet you asshole!" Justin said as he opened one of the stalls and stepped out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" CT asked as he leaned against one of the walls.

"I'm being followed. I don't know who they are, or what they want, but I know that I'm being followed. I saw the same fucking car getting behind that newer truck I've been driving," Justin whined the answer.

"Oh for the love of God… Justin you're freaking out over nothing. There's no one following you," CT said before something hard hit him in the back of the head knocking him out.

Now he sat in this room with the sound of someone breathing behind him, the sight of a brick wall ahead of him, and he could hear 'Ain't nothing but a good time' playing from above them. He felt someone stirring from behind him.

"Justin is that you?" CT asked.

"Where the hell am I? What the fuck have you gotten me into?" Justin screamed out in terror.

"Your boy sounds like a bitch," a deep baritone voice thick with a southern Italian said as a large, and heavy set looking man climbed down the stairs.

The heavy set and from the sounds of it Italian man walked near them and CT could see the tailor made suit, hand crafted shoes, and gold rolex watch the man wore. He noticed the way the black suit seemed darker than it really should have been, but then again it could be the situation making it seem so much darker. The heavy set man motioned toward the corner where two goons walked out. Shortly after they did a thinner man came down the stairs. Like the large Italian man the thinner man seemed to be dressed in expensive clothes, but unlike the larger man he was studying CT and Justin intently.

"You are the two who killed Ramírez?" the thinner man asked.

The larger man walked toward them and then looked at one of the goons who happened to be looking toward him.

"Something you see that you're interested in?" the large Italian man asked.

"No boss," the goon said.

"Tell me something. Do you think it is a good idea to kill one of my men?" the large Italian man asked.

"When they're being an asshole yes," CT answered.

"I like that answer," the large Italian man said as he pulled a pistol and shot the goon who had been looking at him.

"Shit! Antonio that was Felica's brother! How the fuck are you going to explain this to her?" the thinner man said.

"I won't explain shit because she's nothing more than a little something to pass the time. She knows what she is, and she's fucking lucky to be that," Antonio said before Justin began to scream in fear.

"Shut up!" Antonio yelled.

"Oh my GOD! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M GONNA DIE!" Justin screamed out in terror.

"I said shut up!" Antonio yelled before he fired off a shot.

Antonio waited a moment before walking back around toward CT.

"Like I was saying I like what you said. I agree with it. Ramírez was stupid and lazy. The only reason I kept him around was because Nicky over here was fucking his cousin; however, it does lead to an interesting problem. You see whatever was going on between you and Ramírez was strictly between the two of you. Since he's dead I can only assume that the situation is resolved, but it leaves me without the normal tribute he paid me. This of course needs to be made up somehow, and since you were capable of killing Ramírez that means you are capable of working for me," Antonio said as he smirked.

"CT… I'm bleeding man…" Justin said in a whisper.

"Do not worry about your cousin. We will take care of him," the thinner man, which CT assumed was Nicky, said as he neared Justin and checked on him.

"Your boy will be fine, and if you do as I say when I say it you will be fine as well. Now, do you know where Fappers is?" Antonio asked.

"The strip club?" CT asked.

"Yeah the fucking strip club. There's a couple of guys that are regulars there. Both of them seem to think that it's a real good idea to sell shit on my corners. No one sells shit on my corners and gets away with it, but these two douche bags have decided to offend me and my business by attempting to show how arrogant they are. I want you to make an example out of them. Wait for them to leave and then chase them down and kill them. Forget fucking clean I want this messy. I want everyone who knows these assholes to say that they fucked with the wrong guy. I want anyone who has even thought about selling anything on my corners to instantly decide in the interest of their own health to forget it," Antonio said before 'Nicky' cut him loose.

"Go," Antonio said.

"Do I call you Antonio?" CT asked.

"You call me Mr. Masseria, and I will call you whatever I feel like calling you. Now, go on," Masseria said with a growl.

CT turned back to Justin, but the thinner man looked at him and shook his head.

"I will take care of your cousin. I promise that he will receive medical attention, but you need to go on now," Nicky said.

Realizing that there was little choice in the matter CT walked outside to find himself in a quiet looking suburban neighborhood. He heard footsteps and looked to see a girl, about sixteen, jogging while listening to her MyPod Beentouched. The oddness of a coming from the basement of a Mafioso's house to finding a gated community was a bit much. He looked around and quickly spotted a '69 Vigero and walked toward it. Making sure no one was looking he reached down and picked up a rock and threw it through the side window and crawled inside. He quickly hotwired the car and took off out of the community.

The Vigero didn't seem to have GPS, but then again he remembered how Amy had accessed Blowjack in order to find her car. He opened his phone and worked around it for a moment until he came to its GPS system. Seeing where he was and quickly putting in the name of the destination he started following the prompts the phone gave him until he came up to the strip club. Slowly CT stepped out of the car and looked around. He felt his phone buzzing in his hand and opened it up to see there was a picture message.

"_I figured that you might need to know who these two assholes are. I've included a picture of their car. When I said I want this messy I meant it. Steal their car, take it to Harry's Autoshop on Themyscira Street, and tell Harry that I said to put a cellphone special in the car. He'll plant a bomb inside of it that will explode when you call a certain number. Harry will give you that number,_" the text from Masseria read.

CT looked around the parking lot and found the car that he had seen in the picture. It was a beautiful '10 Super GT. The jet black and polished silver car looked like it could fly. Knowing the car was fated to become a warning to anyone who would fuck with Masseria's turf CT quickly checked the doors. He was surprised to find that the passenger door was left unlocked. He climbed inside and hotwired the car. Quickly he backed out and headed over to Harry's. Once he arrived he pulled into the parking lot and found a balding mechanic inside. He informed the man of what Masseria said and watched as the mechanic came outside with a black package that looked about the size of a small book.

CT watched as 'Harry' climbed under the car and came out after a few seconds. He quickly wrote down a number and passed it CT.

"Be quite a ways away from this thing," Harry said before he turned and walked back into his garage.

CT drove the car back to Fappers and parked it back in the spot he had been in. He waited for a few moments until two guys came out and climbed into the car. He watched them laugh for a few seconds before they started the car. CT dialed the number and a second later the explosion from the bomb rocked the entire parking lot. The car itself went up in a ball of flame, and it the following explosions from the surrounding cars gained the attention of everyone inside. CT quickly ran toward his Vigero and got into it.

He felt the phone vibrate again and opened it up to hear Justin's voice.

"CT, I feel good… I don't know what that guy Nicky gave me, but I'm not hurting man. They had.. They had a horse doctor stitch me up… He was a nice guy… I'm home… Alejandra How you doing baby?" Justin slurred the question.

CT heard the phone click close and the call ended. He was glad that his brother at least made it home. He quickly dialed the number Masseria had texted him from and waited for a moment.

"Did you do what I asked?" Masseria asked.

"They became a flaming example," CT answered.

"Good, that will not only teach them, but it will be a lesson to all of the other assholes. Come by before long and I will have more work for you. That's not an offer or a request," Masseria said before he hung up.

"Fat fucking prick," CT murmured

_**(AN: Metal Harbinger Thanks for your review , Alright once again I don't own anything from Grand Theft Auto. The only thing that I own is Justin Walker, CT Walker, Alejandra, and the other original characters I've introduced. Another chapter down. I had to introduce Masseria sooner or later. Masseria and Gracey's Uncle both have the first name, but there is a reason for it. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than normal. Please read and review, LF )**_


	8. For love and Money

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 8**_

'_**For love and Money'**_

CT groaned as he sat up. Six days ago he started working for Masseria against his will and better judgment. Besides that fun fact he called Gracie back and found out that according to her B.I.T.O. pregnancy test she was indeed carrying the next generation of a Walker bastard. He really wasn't surprised. After all they had fucked pretty hard without protection. Still there was the chance that the kid wasn't even his, but he didn't mention it. Despite the fact that Gracie was a party girl she was only seeing him. It wasn't that surprising that he woke up in Gracie's apartment instead of the small apartment he had been sharing with Justin and Alejandra.

"Mmmm… good morning," Gracie purred.

He looked at her naked body framed by the sheet they had slept under. She raised up and pressed her breasts to his naked back and he felt her lips kiss his shoulder softly.

"What do you have to do today?" she asked.

"The same thing I do every day. Break the law, run some errand for either your uncle, that prick Masseria, or save Justin's ass," he said as he turned around and kissed her back.

She surprised him by pouncing on him and causing him to fall backward onto the bed. She quickly straddled him and he felt himself enter the wet, hot, and surprisingly tightness of her. She leaned down and caught him in a kiss before she began grinding her hips against him.

"Uh… God I love this… Mmmm… Right there… Oh God… Oh… CT… Don't stop… That's right grab my ass. Spank it baby, spank my ass I've been bad and I need… OH GOD YES!" she screamed.

She fell forward and collapsed on his chest. She breathed heavy for several seconds before she finally caught her breath and slid off of him.

"I needed that," she said.

She lightly kissed him and gasped as wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back over to him and between his legs. She leaned back against him and looked at the mirror on the wall at the foot of the bed.

"So… Are you going to think that I'm sexy when I look like a beached whale?" she asked.

"You're going to be sexy because you're carrying our child. Fuck, you would be anyway," he said.

She felt his hands move up and caress her breasts as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. She moaned softly and started to grind her ass against his crotch.

"Do you really have to go out today?" she asked.

He began to say no when his phone started to ring. He rolled his eyes and moved his left hand from her perfect breast and reach for the phone which was laying on the nightstand next to him. He answered it as she began to move and he felt her kiss his cock before taking him into her mouth.

"Yeah," he said.

"Mr. Walker I have a job for you," Masseria said.

"What job?" he asked.

"Dogs do not ask the owner what he expects of them. They only listen to the command and react. So be a good do and meet me at Joseph's Fishery in the Port of Knaksa," Masseria said.

CT's eyes narrowed as the mafiso said that. The bastard always told him the job or texted it to him. There wasn't a whole lot of people he could call for backup. The only person he could really think of that would have his back was possibly Kyle, and the bartender wasn't really someone that seemed to have a real handle on the entire gunman thing. He moaned for a moment as he came, thanks to Gracie's expert skills, and then felt her velvety mouth move from his cock. She swallowed before she kissed him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Gracie, would you mind calling my brother and his wife and telling them to take an early lunch? I think that they need to be away from the bar for a little while," CT said as he got up and got dressed.

"Sure baby. Actually I'll meet them and take them out. We can head over to Flo's and get something from there," she said.

He watched as she crawled out of bed and began to get dressed as well. He had a feeling that whatever was going to go down might include his family and he didn't want them to get hurt if he could stop it. He walked toward the closet and grabbed his bullet proof vest and strapped it on before he pulled his GASH t-shirt on. He quickly pulled on the double pistol holster Gracie had bought him from Ammu-nation. He put the special 45 he had taken from Willie, and the M1911 .45 hand gun in the other. He quickly dug out a few other things he had stashed in the closet including four grenades, a sawed off double barrel twelve gauge with pistol grip, a combat knife, and his Browning Automatic Rifle. He walked toward the door of the apartment and made his way down the steps until he got to the front doors and walked outside. He looked at his Dukes and walked toward the car. He crawled into it and listened to the engine as it rumbled to life.

"All right Masseria, you fat prick, let's see what the hell it is that you want," CT said as he put the car into reverse and backed out the street.

It didn't take long for CT to get to the Fishery and he could already tell that whatever was going on was bad. He walked toward the door of the building and pushed it open. He stepped inside and stopped when he saw Masseria standing on the top of a flight of stairs.

"Mr. Walker you didn't tell me before that you knew a business associate of mine. Well business associate is a bit formal. He's actually my mentor, and the moment he found out that you were working for me he flew all of the way from Vice City to meet you," Masseria said before Giuseppe Lombardi stepped out.

CT's eyes widened and he jumped behind a steel column as several shots zipped past him.

"Walker I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you for what you did to my Kasey!" Giuseppe screamed as he continued to fire.

CT pointed the Browning Automatic Rifle around the column and pulled the trigger spraying bullets in the direction of Giuseppe and Masseria.

"You fucking piece of shit!" Masseria screamed through what sounded like clenched teeth.

CT smirked to himself. From the sound of it one his rounds had found Masseria.

"Kill the fucker!" Masseria screamed as several more shots filled the area. CT looked at a cement partial wall across from him and dove toward it. He stayed stooped over and took a chance to look at what was going on.

There was most likely twenty-five to thirty of Masseria's men waiting for him. CT grabbed one of the grenades, pulled the pin, and tossed it toward one of the largest groups and waited.

"Mother fucker! Grenade!" someone yelled before it grenade exploded.

CT watched as two bodies was hurled over him and landed with a thud against floor. He peeked over the partial cement wall and saw that the grenade had actually taken out six guys and left him with around twenty-four. He raised up for a second and shot three shots from his rifle taking out three of the men before they could realize what was going on.

"We're going to kill you, you mother fucker!" someone yelled.

"Yeah right, right after I finish with you guys I'm going to go fuck your wives, girlfriends, and sisters right up the ass!" CT yelled.

He heard the cement being chipped away from the spray of bullets and waited until it quieted down. He could hear several footsteps coming closer to him and he quickly pulled the pin on the grenade and held it for a few seconds before tossing it toward the direction of the footsteps. Someone started to yell, but the grenade went off and CT raised up to see about twelve men dead. The others was standing back and he began picking them off again before taking cover again. He heard the door on the opposite end opening and looked up to see Giuseppe and Masseria running out. He quickly fired a couple of shots which seemed to hit Masseria and caused the large man to fall. He then ran toward the side of the platform Giuseppe and Masseria had been on and looked around it. He ducked back before another shot was fired and returned fire again. He made his way toward the end of the building only to find that a bloody spot where Masseria had been. The rest of the men and the two mafisos had taken off. He growled and then looked up when he heard a helicopter above him .

"This is the KPD! Drop your weapons and come into the light!" someone exclaimed.

"Yeah fucking right," CT said before he ran back through the building and made his way toward his Dukes. He jumped into it, started it, and gunned it taking off from behind the building and staying behind the collection of warehouses. He could hear the chopper in the distance and didn't give the bastard flying it a chance to see him.

He cut through one of the warehouses and came out on a back street which and nearly shit himself as he flew past two patrol cars.

"_Okay, if they don't follow me after five minutes then they won't follow me at all,_" he thought.

Two seconds later both patrol cars turned around and headed after him.

"Fucking hell!" he shouted as he turned a corner and gunned the Dukes.

The car nearly fish tailed before he righted it and began flying up the hill toward the paint and spray he had taken the Dukes to before. He cut through an alleyway and quickly navigated through it. The sound of crunching metal caused him to look behind him and he smiled as the two police cruisers slammed into a couple of dumpsters and then each other. He turned out of the alley and pulled into the paint and spray.

"What's up homey?" the young latino asked as he walked toward him.

"I need a new paint job, tires, and fuck it all the works on this car like yesterday," CT said.

"Not a problem. It'll be tomorrow before she's finished. That a problem?" he asked.

"No man not a problem at all," CT said as he shook the young latino's hand and then walked outside. He walked toward a parked 1979 powder blue Stallion. Looking around he quickly smashed the passenger side window and then crawled through until he was seated in the passenger side.

It took about three minutes but he hotwired the car and then backed out of the parking lot. He called Justin's number and waited for a moment before his brother answered the phone.

"CT where the fuck are you?" Justin screamed the question.

"I'm on Materia Ave. Why, what's going on?" he asked.

"Don't go to the bar man! It's gone… They fucking burned it to the fucking ground," Justin said.

CT began to shake in rage. They had brought their retaliation down on his family and he knew that it was going to happen. He had fucking known it.

"Is Kyle, Alejandra, and Gracie all right?" CT asked.

"Yeah, Gracie came by and got us for lunch. We drove back by the place and saw it going up in flames… Man… that was my fucking business," Justin said

The sound of Justin's voice said it all. He was lost and CT knew that it was his fault. His brother's entire business, his apartment, and all of their shit was gone. There was no bringing it back and he more or less knew that no matter what was said or done it had been because of him.

"I'm fucking sorry man," CT said.

"Yeah, say Gracie wants to talk to you," he said.

"Baby are you okay?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. This fucking sucks though," he said.

"Look, I think that I know a place where your brother can crash. It's not an apartment like mine, but it's a building my uncle owns. Whoever fucked with his place won't fuck with my uncle's building. They've got to know that he'll fucking cut off their balls and wear them as earrings," she said.

"Thanks babydoll. Why don't you text me the address and I'll drive over and meet you there," he said.

"Okay… Sweetheart I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens. I'm just glad that everyone's safe," CT said.

Gracie hung up the phone and a few seconds later CT got the text. The place was located over on Themyscira avenue. Actually it was on the corner of Themyscira and Gotham. He drove toward the place and got out to look an old brownstone apartment building which looked like it had been there for the past eighty years. CT climbed out and walked upstairs where he saw Alejandra sitting next to Justin. Beside them Kyle was sitting with Andrea.

"Fuck me… CT what the fuck did you get into?" Justin screamed.

"What did I get into? You fucking asshole you're the one who got us mixed up with Masseria in the first fucking place! That motherfucker sold me out to Giuseppe Lombardi! The fucking Ice Pick is here in Knaksa thanks to that fuckwad!" CT yelled.

"Is this the reason you left Vice City?" Alejandra asked.

"Yeah, he's the biggest reason," CT said.

"He's targeted us as well hasn't he?" Alejandra asked.

"It's likely," CT answered.

She thought about it for a moment before she opened her purse and pulled out a black book. She cursed lightly in Spanish before she pulled out a piece of paper.

"My brother is a member in good standing with the LMC. I don't approve of what he does, but I do know that they won't let anyone, not anyone, come in and attempt to kill a family member or one of their own. You and my husband are not latino so they will not allow you to join, but they may accept you into their business. Go see my brother Jesús. He'll be at the strip club the LMC owns. God be with you," Alejandra said as she passed him the piece of paper.

_**(AN: Another chapter down. Sorry for the long wait between updates. I thought that it was time to bring in part of CT's fears along with causing a split between himself and Masseria. On to a few other things… Flo's is of course one of the basic dinners you see in GTA4, Joseph's Fishery is based on the Triad fish business in GTA3 and GTA Liberty City Stories. The name is a mock up of the real Joe's Fish Market which was one of the business Capone used as a front back in Chicago. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Gracie pregnant or not, but I decided what the fuck and went for it. Of course I'm open to suggestions if anyone has them. Again thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing)**_


	9. Nut Up or Shut Up'

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 9**_

'_**Nut Up or Shut Up'**_

(North Knaksa – Aspen Street – Mountain Thug Territory)

CT crouched behind a brick wall as oncoming fire rained down from the third story of a known mega meth lab. He looked behind him to see Jesús holding a Beretta PX4 Storm Compact 9mm. The small handgun had already fired eleven shots from its fifteen round clip. He knew that Jesús had at least one more clip on his person, but it was doubtful that even with the fifteen extra rounds they would get any closer.

"Why the hell did your brother have to announce we was here?" CT asked.

"José was also a little loco, but it doesn't matter homes. You want to be part of the business you need to get us in," Jesús said.

Nodding CT looked at the situation. José and the hopeful Tony was both dead. That left him, Jesús, and what guns and ammunition they had on them. It wasn't much, but then he had faced some tougher situations. He stopped and corrected himself. No, he hadn't faced something tougher than this before. The Da Nang Boys was dangerous, but they had been spread out and he had been speeding away on a motorcycle. Now he was launching an assault on a heavily armed, well protected meth lab with one person for backup, and he was fairly certain it wasn't going to get much worse.

"You know twenty – four hours ago I woke up to my girlfriend giving me head and fucking my brains out," CT said.

"Good memory man. That's something nice to remember when you're gunned down. You know the brothers have a saying. They say fuck them all and take them to hell with you. Let's see how many of these putas we can take with us," Jesús said as stepped out around the corner for a second and fired two shots before he dove back behind the corner.

Several shots peppered the area where he stood and a few chipped away at the brick which was in front of CT. CT looked out around the corner and spotted a propane tank in the back of a Bobcat. It was a hell of a shot, but if he could cause the tank to explode the chain reaction might cause them to become unbalanced enough for him and Jesús to make a run for it. He grabbed his Browning Automatic Rifle and stepped out taking quick aim and fired three shots into the back of the Bobcat. The first shot went through the tank, the second and third sparked against the tank's surface and a second later the Bobcat, a Voodoo, and two Rangers exploded out in the front yard. The explosion shook the building and CT took off running toward the side of the building and made his way toward the fire escape.

"That's good thinking man," Jesús said.

"Thanks, but lets wait to start getting our dicks sucked until after we get what we came for," CT said.

"Where the fuck are those motherfuckers?" a voice roared from inside.

"I don't know, but they blew our cars to shit man!" another voice cried out.

"Find those motherfuckers and make them fucking pay!" the first voice roared again.

"Let's sneak up to the next floor up and then get inside," CT said.

Jesús nodded and the two of them made their way to the fourth floor and opened a window. The moment they stepped inside CT heard soft crying and looked around. Several places around them girls had been tied up, stripped, and some had obviously already been raped while the others seemed to fearfully waiting.

"Son of a bitch," CT said.

"I know homes. Most of these girls are from my neighborhood. They get invited over here to parties, get doped, and then they get put through this hell before those putas put them out on the street," Jesús said.

"Would the brothers have a problem with me killing every last one of these mother fuckers?" CT asked.

"I'm with you on that homes," Jesús said.

The two of them silently opened the door to see a tall man dressed in a thick ski jacket, wearing a ski mask, and a pair of goggles over his eyes. CT grabbed his combat knife and stood slowly. He grabbed the man and put his hand over his mouth as he rammed the blade into the guy's back going through his lung. He let go and the guy gasped for air for a second before he fell to the floor. CT quickly pulled him inside and pulled the jacket off of him. He found a couple of 9mm clips and tossed them to Jesús. He went through the Mountain Thug's pocket and came out with an 8ball of Cocaine. He pocketed the baggie and walked out into the hall. It seemed clear and he moved toward the steps where he heard the sound of someone coming up.

"Yo Tyrone! Tyrone we're getting some of Sal's Famous you want a slice! Hey fuckwad I'm talking to you!" someone yelled as he came up the steps and saw CT.

"Motherfuck! They inside!" he yelled before CT shot him between the eyes.

"Fucking hell!" CT yelled as he jumped against the wall and readied his Browning Automatic Rifle.

A few seconds later several guys dressed like the two he had killed up close and personal came charging up the stairs and they caught a stream of hot lead from his B.A.R. He waited for a moment and then looked as a pipe with a fuse sparkling at the end of it thudded against the wall. He ran for the room they came from and closed the door before the explosion rocked the floor and caused the door to splinter, but it still held.

"Get up there and kill those mother fuckers!" the voice from earlier yelled.

Jesús pulled his Beretta PX4 Storm Compact 9mm up and fired into the forehead of the first person who opened the door. The moment they fell CT stood up and unleashed hot death from his B.A.R. until he heard it click.

"Oh fuck," CT said as he quickly hid behind the wall as several shots came through the now open door.

"We're gonna kill the both of you fuckers!" a voice said.

"You know asshole, I'm going to personally shove this rifle up your ass and then pull the fucking trigger! How you do like the sound of that fuckhead?" CT screamed the question.

He ejected the clip and put another in its place. He checked his pockets and realized this was the last clip he had on his person for the B.A.R. He quickly changed to his M1911 .45. He looked around the door jam and saw three more guys. Moving he aimed out and shot the three guys and then moved back out into the hall. He felt the hot pinch of something hitting his side and turned to see a fourth. Without taking the chance to aim he fired the pistol and caught the attacker just below the navel. He watched as the Mountain Thug groaned and walked forward for a second before he fell to his knees.

"Mother fuck," the gangbanger said before he fell forward.

"Homes, I'm coming out," Jesús said.

He watched as Alejandra's brother came out beside him and they both looked down the steps.

"We move down there and they're going to kill us," CT said.

"Did you check the bodies?" Jesús asked.

CT shook his head and quickly checked the bodies around him. He smirked as he found a pipebomb on the second body and a lighter. He quickly lit the bomb and tossed it down the stairs.

"OH FUCK!" a voice screamed before the bomb exploded followed by a larger explosion. CT and Jesús looked at each other and walked down the steps to find the room in flames. The pipe bomb had landed beside a propane tank they was using to cook with. A body staggered toward them holding a gun up and fired a single round before Jesús caught him between the eyes with a shot of his own. CT looked around and grabbed a fire extinguisher and began using it on the flames. Once they was out they looked at the room itself. It wasn't the meth lab, but it was being set up as one. CT was surprised that it didn't go up even faster, but then without all of the chemicals in there he figured it wouldn't.

They listened for a minute and didn't hear anymore of the Mountain Thugs. Jesús pulled his cellphone and dialed a number.

"The place is cleared. Yeah, he stayed with me the entire time. All right," Jesús said before he hung up the phone and looked at CT.

"You can't join, because you aren't blessed enough to be a latino, but you've got balls. Consider yourself an honorary member of the LMC," Jesús said.

"Good, so what are we doing about those girls upstairs?" CT asked.

"I'm calling the families I know, letting them come over and get them, and then I'm going to have the brothers take the rest over Elisa. She'll make sure the girls get to their homes or at least are a lot more comfortable," Jesús said.

CT nodded and walked down stairs. He opened a window and stepped out onto the scorched front lawn and walked toward Rumpo they had driven over. He crawled inside and groaned as the wound on his side started to throb. He wanted to say fuck it and pass out, but he needed to back the van over to the house. He did and a few seconds later Jesús opened the front door and began loading several boxes into the van.

"Take this to the brothers homes. Tell them I stayed her," Jesús said.

CT nodded and started to drive toward the club house. It didn't take long until he reached where he was going and pulled in. A few seconds later several guys dressed in torn blue jeans, black leather vests with the LMC logo on them, and white shirts underneath with splotches of red came out. CT stepped out and opened the back doors.

"The first five hundred pounds," he said.

"Jesús didn't lie. You might be gringo, but you got the balls of one of us," Andrés said as he neared CT and slapped his back.

CT winched but didn't cry out. Andrés looked at him and then at his hand which had red on it. He narrowed his eyed and then looked at the other guys.

"Get him over to the Doc," Andrés said.

CT groaned and passed out.

Several hours later he looked around to see a dark room and heard a few voices. He raised up and felt a slender hand on his chest.

"It's not a good idea to be sitting up this soon after surgery," a familiar voice said.

CT focused his eyes to see Amy standing above him. She grinned at him as she checked his side.

"That was pretty close to your kidney. I'm surprised that all it did was go through. Still you came close to bleeding out," she said.

"Wait… You're the Doc?" he asked.

"Well… Yeah. I'm in my third year of medical school. I actually intern at the hospital, but this pays a lot better. I've been training to be a trauma surgeon and since these guys get pretty injured I've had a lot of practice," she said.

"She's the best surgeon we know," Jesús said from the doorway.

"Fuck, when did you get here?" CT asked.

"About twenty minutes ago. My sister the Harpy called and demanded that I come and see how you are doing. I told her that with the balls you have I doubted you was dead, and if you was then you already had taken over hell," Jesús said.

CT grinned and then looked at Amy as she smiled and walked toward Jesús.

"So, I don't have anything else to do… Wanna take me for that drink?" she asked.

"Si, but wait until you hear what I did today. I believe the only way to celebrate will become obvious," he said as they walked out.

CT groaned and stood up. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Gracie's number.

"Baby, are you okay?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Do you mind to pick me up? I'm on the corner of Addler and Aspen," CT said.

"Sure babe. I'll be there in two shakes of a lambs tail," she said.

_**(AN: First I know an update so fast! Well I felt that this one had to get out. CT is officially an honorary member of the LMC, but that doesn't mean a whole lot. The Mountain Thugs are actually a spoof from the movie warriors. There was a group dressed similar to them, but not really named. So I figured I'd give them something better than Mountain Men. Well that's all for the moment. Remember to read and review. Thanks, LF)**_


	10. Deadly Encounters

Grand Theft Auto Knaksa

Chapter 10 'Deadly encounters'

(South Knaksa – Gracie's Apartment – two weeks after attack on the Mountain Thugs)

"Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, OH FUCK YES! YES! FUCK MEEEEEEEEE!" Gracie screamed.

CT lay beside Gracie as both of them gasped for breath. The last two hours had been nothing but fucking, floor play, and more fucking. He felt Gracie scoot her back and ass against him as she let out a small satisfied moan.

"I take it that you're not going to be getting rid of me huh?" CT asked.

"Get rid of you? Why the hell would I do that? I've never had anyone who could fuck me into an orgasm before. You're better than a viberator," she said.

He smiled and kissed the back of her neck. His hands moved around her and felt of her stomach, but she moved them up until he was cupping her breasts. She sighed happily as he began gently kneading them and pinching their nipples.

"You know… My family is Catholic, and I know that daddy isn't going to want me to have a baby out of wedlock, and besides…" she started.

He surprised her by stopping his attention to her breasts and instead turned her around toward him and pulled her on top on his lap. He sat up and kissed her chin and then her mouth.

"I don't know if they're really going to be too impressed by me either. I'm not Italian, and I'm not exactly super wealthy either," he said.

"I don't think that daddy would care. He'll just want me to be happy, and I'm happy when I'm with you. I'm not just happy, but I feel safe," she said.

She leaned down and hugged herself against his chest. He rubbed her back and thought about that. She felt safe with him, but so had Kasey. Kasey had told him how many times she felt like she could go anywhere, do anything, and it would be all right because he was with her. In the end her faith in him got her killed. She had sided with him, and her father had ended up killing her because of it. Naturally the old bastard didn't see himself as the reason for her death. No, he placed that blame strictly on CT himself.

"Hey, where did you take off to huh?" Gracie asked.

She pinched his sides and it caused CT to grin a little.

"Thinking about things that's going on," he said.

"Still worrying about that asshole huh?" she asked.

He nodded. She shifted on his lap and he felt her head rest against his left shoulder. He began to wonder what it was she was doing when she kissed his shoulder and began to work toward his neck. He felt her teeth lightly nipping at him and then she moved toward his mouth. Her tongue snaked its way into his mouth and he felt it lightly wrestle with his own for a few moments. She then sat up and looked down at him.

"You're going to beat him, and you know the reason why you are," she said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because, I don't pick losers," she said.

He let out a laugh and looked into her eyes. She had made the feelings of dread disappear for a while. He sat up and held her against him.

"So, what do we have time for?" she asked.

"Oh, we have an entire day too…" he started.

The phone went off and he rolled his eyes. He answered it only to hear the sound of someone cursing in Spanish.

"Alejandra what's wrong?" CT asked.

"Do you remember Julia?" she asked.

"Yeah, the woman who runs the 'laundromat' right?" he asked.

"Yes, that is her exactly. The same pricks who burned our bar to the ground have broken into her place of business and taken three of her girls. When she tried to stop them they attacked her. I do not know what they did to her, but I know from the sound of it…" she said.

Because she couldn't finish the sentence CT knew it was bad.

"All right, I'll take care of it," he said.

"Thank you, she is in St. Paul's Hospital, room 306," Alejandra said.

Gracie moved off of his lap and looked at him. She didn't say anything as he stood up and started to dress, but instead she stood behind him and brought her arms around his waist. He stopped and turned back toward her.

"Come back to me," she said.

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I plan on it," he said.

He grabbed his bullet proof vest, three grenades, his M 1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, and the M1911 .45 pistol before he headed out the door. He walked downstairs and looked at the Dukes. The car had finally gotten a much needed paint job, body work, and windows replaced thanks to the paint and spray he had been to. The idea of taking it out on a job wasn't something he was looking forward to, so instead he looked around. He didn't want to rip off a car from someone in the apartment complex, so he watched until he saw something that didn't belong here. It was a '91 beat up Emperor which had pulled up to the Burger Shot across the street. CT ran toward the restaurant and watched as a skinny woman walked in. The moment she was out of sight he jumped into the car and took off.

The sound of 'Fright Ranger's Sexy Vampire' filled the air and he quickly switched the radio over to KGON and heard Stairway to Heaven playing. He drove the beater toward the hospital and parked in one of the further back spots before he walked into the place and then up the stairs until he finally found Julia's room. The memory of the attractive, confident, and certain woman he had seen before was a stark contrast to the woman he saw now.

Julia's right eye was completely swollen shut, her lips was busted, he could see how swollen her jaw was, and besides that there was deep scratches on her thighs. He closed his eyes knowing what had happened to her.

"Don't be modest. We both know this isn't the first time something like this has happened to someone like me," she said.

"It doesn't make it anymore right," he said.

She laughed and although she looked like hell her laughter was musical and still beautiful.

"I never took you for a prince charming. Maybe if I had met one like you before everything else happened I wouldn't be in the life, but that doesn't matter right now. Right now three of my girls, my best girls are at the mercy of those sons of bitches," she said.

"Did they say what they had in mind?" he asked.

"Yeah, the bastards plan on breaking them. Those girls have spirit, lots of spirit, but I've seen assholes like that before. They're going to beat them, rape them, and then beat them again until they've completely broken them down into nothing," she said.

"Not if I can help it," he said.

"I think that you might be able to… One of my girls, she's got her cell phone on her. The thing automatically updates her Facespace account by posting where she is. Get on Facespace, go to her account, and then get them back," she said.

CT nodded and took a slip of paper that Julia had wrote the girl's Facespace address on for him. He walked down stairs and outside. He walked toward the Emperor and climbed inside of it. He thought for a moment and drove toward one of the cyber cafés in town. He pulled up next to the café and walked inside.

"Welcome to Twit's, don't spill your shit on the keyboards," the attendant said.

He walked over to a computer and logged in. After a few minutes he accessed Facespace and searched around until he found the girl's account. He looked for when she last checked in and it was five minutes ago at the Cumelot hotel. CT knew the place. It had once been an incredible hotel and spa, but it had closed about ten years ago. Once the place closed down it had began to go to pot. He pulled his phone out and logged off of the computer. He quickly dialed Jesús' number.

"What's up homes?" Jesús asked.

"I'm part of the LMC, at least honorary right?" CT asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Jesús said.

"Good, I need your help man. There's a group of assholes at the old Cumelot hotel, and they've kidnapped some working girls that works for a good friend of mine. Seems that these same assholes are trying to break the girls down, and I don't like that. I'm heading over there and I plan on misbehaving," CT said.

"Misbehaving sounds good. I'll get one of the hopefuls and see if any of the other brothers wants to join in. We'll meet you there," he said.

CT pulled up to the hotel after about ten minutes and walked toward six Freeway's that was parked on the west side of it. He saw Jesús standing with three other full members and two hopefuls.

"Do you know how many are in there?" Jesús asked.

"I know that my friend said there was eight men that came in, kidnapped the girls, and then beat the living shit out of her. I'm willing to bet that the number is a bit larger than that now," CT said.

"Okay, since we came here to do something, let's do something," Andrés said.

CT nodded and walked back toward the loading dock for the hotel. He checked the doors and found one of the garage doors opened. The seven of them snuck into the loading bay and made their way toward the door leading into the hotel. They opened it to hear a few voices.

"Nick, Tony told me that you went to the Laundromat, so what was she like?" a voice said.

"She was like velvet man. I've never knew a whore that felt like that before. She fought like a damn jaguar though," Nick said.

"Yeah, so what do you think about those girls you brought back?" the voice asked.

"The look good, should get a fair price out at Vinewood. I'm sure some porno company will pay high price for them, or we might sell them to a snuff producer," Nick said.

"Yeah, I'd like to get a piece of that blond before we se…" the voice started.

CT looked at the one named Nick as he pulled his M1911 .45 pistol and aimed it at the guys head.

"Say something motherfucker I dare you, I double fucking dog dare you," CT said.

The lifeless body of the other man lay on the floor between them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nick asked.

"A friend of the 'whore' you raped you piece of shit," CT said.

"Where is her girls?" Jesús asked.

"Eighth floor, room 814, 816, and 820, but you won't get to them. The boss will cut you down before you even get.." Nick started.

CT slammed his pistol across Nick's face knocking him out. He then grabbed the man's hands and whipped the belt off of the other body and lashed them together. He turned around and looked at Jesús.

"Any chance we can give this asshole a serious case of road rash?" CT asked.

Jesús nodded and motioned for one of the hopefuls. They ran toward him and he directed him to take Nick outside, strap his arms to the back of one of the motorcycles and stay there with him. If he moved, shoot him, if he didn't then when they left they would ensure that he would get an interesting ride.

CT looked at the stairs and motioned for the others. They moved toward them and began to move up floors. When they got to the fifth floor they heard the sound of someone talking.

"Man, Nick hasn't checked in yet. I'm going down to see what him and Mario are up to," a voice said.

The body of the voice came closer and Nick moved toward him. He stepped closer and the floorboard creaked.

"Fuck someone's here!" the guy shouted.

CT shot him in the face killing the guy and seconds later they had several guys coming in from above him. CT shot several of them and moved slowly up the steps until they came out on the eighth floor.

"I don't know who you fuckers are, but you just bought a whole load of shit!" someone shouted.

CT grabbed one of the grenades, pulled the pin, and tossed it down the hall.

"OH FUCK GRENADE!" a voice yelled.

The grenade exploded and CT looked around the corner to see four dead bodies and two guys trying to crawl behind a couple of over turned room service carts. He quickly put a few bullets into them and moved down the hall. They heard whimpering from one of the rooms and opened the door to see someone with a girl held against him and a twelve gauge leveled out over her shoulder. He pulled the trigger, barely missing CT, but catching Andrés in the side. Andrés went to the ground and pulled his pistol. He fired a shot between the legs of the girl catching the man behind her in the balls.

"Fucking kill that Puta!" Andrés growled.

CT walked in the room to see the man holding himself.

"So long fuckwad," CT said.

He aimed his pistol at the guy and shot him through the throat letting him choke to death on his own blood.

CT walked toward Andrés and could see that the buckshot had tore his side up pretty good.

"Putas… Kill them man… Kill all of them…" Andrés said.

CT watched as the second in command of the LMC slipped away on the floor. He looked at Jesús who had his pistol drawn.

"Hey, hey girl," CT said.

The girl looked toward him. He could see how unfocused her eyes was and knew that she had been drugged, raped, and more than likely beaten several times before they got here.

"Hang out right here. We're going to get you and everyone else out of this shithole," CT said.

CT, the other three full members of the LMC and the one hopeful began going to the rooms and killing off the guards in them until they came to the first of the three rooms Nick had told them about. CT opened the door and saw a red head, the same red head which had first greeted him when he went to Julia's Laundromat, tied over a bed screaming. CT looked at the bastard behind her and before he could say a word CT shot him between the eyes. He walked in and untied the girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"They've got Amber and Jenny somewhere in here," she said.

"Don't worry, we're going to get them out," he said.

"Give a fucking gun. I'm going help," she said.

He looked at her and pulled out a 9mm he had taken off of one of the dead guards. She cocked it and walked behind him with the gun in her hand. The next room was much the same as the room she had been in. They quickly shot the man torturing the brunette, who was Jenny, and released her. The last room however had six men waiting inside of it. CT pulled the Browning Automatic Rifle and unloaded on the first five. He turned toward the last one who was holding a short haired blond against him. The girl wasn't whimpering, but instead she was shouting that she was going to tear his balls off.

"Come another step closer and I'll slit this bitch's throat," he said.

"Now, maybe we can talk about a dea…" he began

The red head shot him between the eyes before he had a chance to slit her throat. The man fell back and the blond ran toward the red head and kissed her deeply.

"Jessica you all right baby?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Thanks… Hey, you're the guy that talked to Julia a few weeks back aren't you?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I thought that I would help her out," CT said.

"Thanks. These sons of bitches have got a lot of girls locked up in here. Seems that they've been running a human trafficking business for a while, but they just started in Knaksa. I heard someone say they're actually from Vice City," she said.

"I know, and I know who they work for. He's on my list," CT said.

"When you go after him call us. We all want a piece of his ass," she said.

_**First to SlayerDarth**_ _**and Metal** Harbinger_ _**Thanks for reviewing the story. This is for you and everyone who's read the story, but hasn't reviewed yet. I say yet because I'm certain they want to review it at some point. Okay... FaceSpace is of course a parody of Facebook, St. Paul's is actually a parody of St. Jude's. I went with St. Paul because of Paul Mccartney, and his son Hey Jude. This chapter was fairly action packed, but I did want to build a little on CT's relationship with Gracie. Although girlfriends have been introduced in San Andreas, and was going to be introduced in Vice City originally, none of them have really seemed somewhat serious with the exception of Niko and Kate. But even on that level Kate hadn't really reached a real high level with Niko. So, I figured what the hell and show Gracie and CT being a couple together. Then again since this is GTA we are almost guaranteed that it won't end well. Naturally if you guys want to make suggestions, want to see something specific, or anything else just say it in the reviews or shoot me a PM.**_

_**LF  
><strong>_


	11. Mama's Boy

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 11 'Mama's Boys'**_

(South Kanksa – Marie Sanderson's house)

"Chester, what are you doing back? How long have you been back in town?" Marie Walker asked.

CT watched his mother and groaned. He had no intention of coming over to visit her, but Justin had begged him to come with him and Alejandra. He watched his sister-in-law and could see her eyes narrowing at her mother-in-law.

"I got back about a month and a half ago," CT said.

"A month and a half? You've been back for a month and a half and you didn't call me? What the hell was you thinking?" Marie Walker exclaimed.

CT rolled his eyes. He loved his mom, but she was annoying as fuck. He wondered sometimes if his dad's dying might have been because the old man wanted to get away from her for good. He was about to say something, but instead he got a slap across the face.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me! I'm your mother!" she exclaimed.

"Funny, I thought that you said I wasn't welcomed in your home, and that I wasn't your son," CT said.

"Time changes things," she said.

"Yeah, time and your crooked cop husband going up the river for the illegal shit he was pulling," CT said.

"Don't you dare talk about Brett like that! He's a good man! A decent man, and that's far more than you'll ever be! You're like your loser of a father, all talk, and nothing to show for it," she said.

"Don't talk about Dad like that," CT said.

"What, you can disrespect me, but I can't disrespect your father? I can't disrespect someone was nothing more than a two bit hood? He was a disgrace to his family name. I should have never married him," she said.

"Justin, I'm out of here. I'm not going to sit around and hear about a bunch of moral bullshit from the wife of a crooked cop," CT said.

"Wait… Son… I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk about your father like that, but he made me so angry. Everything that man did pushed my buttons, but he did keep a roof over our heads, and food on the table. That's something at least," she said.

"What are you needing?" CT asked.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked.

"Mom, you never take anything you say about me, Dad, or anything else in my life back unless you're needing something. Go ahead and tell me what it is that you're needing," CT said.

"Some of the men Brett worked with, those outside of the police department, they've come by here and said that Brett still owes them a lot of money. They said that they would take everything we have in the house, and if it's not enough then they're going to kill Brett in the most pornographic way possible," Marie said.

CT watched his mother sob as she looked at him. He knew that she could act like she was crying, and if she was then she would cover her face, but this wasn't being covered. She really was crying and she was honestly upset. The idea of Brett being raped to death in prison didn't bother him; after all, the asshole had it coming anyway, but he didn't want his mom to lose everything because of Brett being a stupid asswipe.

"How much does he owe them?" CT asked.

"They said it was around eight thousand dollars," she said.

"If it's that low then Brett must have managed to pay them something in order to keep in their good graces for a little while," CT said.

"No, he's in prison. He can't pay them anything from in there," she said.

"Check your bank account. I'm willing to bet that he cleared it out, or he gave them the information to do it," CT said.

"He wouldn't do that to me," she said.

"Mom, he's a worthless piece of shit. Brett Sanderson would sell Amy's ass to the highest bidder if he thought it would save his own," CT said.

"Your son is right," a voice said.

CT turned to see a tall, thin, and fit man with a dark tan, buzz cut, and a cheap suit on. He walked inside and looked at CT for a moment before flashing a cheesy smile.

"Your husband did sign over the bank account two days ago, but it wasn't all he owed us. See, it was still off eight grand," the man said.

"Okay asshole, what's keeping me from putting a bullet in your head?" CT asked.

"Nothing, except that if you do then when you're not here there's going to be at least six guys come over here. They're going to rape the shit out of your mom, and let's face it she's not bad looking, and then they're going to kill her. So unless you want to move in to protect her full time I suggest that you listen to my proposal," he said.

"If you want eight grand I have it," CT said.

"Really? Well that would work, or if you want to keep your money we could use a little help. Follow me," he said.

CT followed him out of the one story home and down the street toward a small hardware store. They walked to the back of it and down the steps until they came to a large room with a cement floor. The center of the floor was marked off by several strands of razor wire.

"We're needing someone to fight for us this evening. Our man couldn't make it on a slight case of death, so that leaves you. Win the first three rounds. After you do I want you win the forth, but not before you fucking blind the other guy. He's fucked with us enough to piss off my employers. They don't want to get their hands dirty, so an accident at a 'Stick Fight' should be fine. Fuck him up good, and we'll leave your mom alone," he said.

CT nodded and walked toward the side of the 'roped' off area and opened the gate to it. Two minutes later a large morbidly obese man in a pair of overalls walked out. The large man looked at CT and smiled.

"Gonna make you squeal like a piggy boy!" he shouted.

"Great… Fucking great I've got a reject from Deliverance," CT muttered

"WooHoo! Folks we've got a hell of a night lined up at Stick Fights! The Trailer Park Terror himself, Jimbo Arnold is with us tonight! We've also go Former Golden Gloves Champion Jimmie Byrd, Thomas Kartwrite also known as Sick Boy, and our favorite the Pit Bull, James Anderson! All right! Yeah! Now let's give it up for Jimbo Arnold as he puts this new comer into a world of pain, and Jimbo… no brown eye buddy, we don't want to see it," the announcer said.

'Jimbo' jumped toward CT, but the smaller man easily dodged his attack and rolled out of the way. CT stood to see Jimbo struggling to regain his footing and ran behind the large hickish man and kicked him straight in the nuts. Jimbo dropped back to the ground and groaned in pain as he pulled his knees up against him.

"You mother fucker!" Jimbo said in a higher voice.

CT kept his distance, and it paid off. Jimbo made it back up and walked toward the barbed wire. Someone tossed in a baseball bat and CT watched as the larger man hit the floor twice before charging toward him again. This time CT stood near the razor wire and dove under Jimbo as the larger man got near him. Jimbo slammed into the razor wire as he tried to stop and instead was tangled up in the 'ropes' of the ring. He had long since dropped his baseball bat and CT scooped it up.

"Say goodnight asshole," CT said.

He connected the bat to the spine of Jimbo and watched as the larger man fell backward screaming about his legs.

"Who's fucking next?" CT shouted.

"Yo, I'm next bitch," a voice thundered from behind him.

CT turned to see a large, pale, and muscular white guy who was covered in scars, acne, and had muscles buldging all over him. The guys boxing gloves was covered with pieces of scrap metal and shards of broken glass.

"I'm gonna fuck you up," he said.

Before the announcer could say a word the former golden gloves champion, or at least CT assumed that was who he was, was on CT. CT felt the first jab of the glove as it struck him and he nearly dropped the bat. He looked at his chest and realized that Jimmie had just hit him with a glancing blow instead of a serious punch. The former champion was toying with him.

"Come on pussy! Is that all you got?" Jimmie taunted.

CT swung the bat at Jimmie who deflected the blow with his gloved right hand and then struck out with his left. CT dodged the blow and tried to kick toward Jimmie, but instead found nothing but air as the former amateur boxer danced away from him.

"Sorry, but I like the boys a little too much to let some piece of trailer trash go and handle them," Jimmie said.

CT knew what Jimmie was doing now. He was trying to make him mad, get him riled up, and make his fighting sloppy. Obviously he had watched the match before and realized that CT could fight, and he didn't want a real fight, but instead he just wanted to give a show and at the same time beat the holy hell out of CT. Seeing what the bastard was like, and realizing what was going on he took a moment to really study his opponent. Jimmie was favoring his right side. CT studied him for a moment and realized that while his left eye was moving the right one wasn't. That meant it was a fake. If he could get on the right side of Jimmie it would make fighting him easier.

CT stayed back from Jimmie as the large former champion circled him.

"Pussy! Nothing but a big, fucking pussy!" Jimmie shouted.

"Yeah, but with the steroids you're pumping I'd bet your closer to having a pussy than I am of being one!" CT taunted.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Jimmie yelled.

CT watched as Jimmie charged him and ducked. Jimmie's punch caused some of the metal shards on his boxing gloves to get caught up in the razor wire. CT went toward Jimmie's right side and swung as the former golden gloves champion pulled loose. The bat connected with Jimmie's skull and everyone heard the sickening crunch. CT watched Jimmie hit the ground and spazm a few times while a couple of paramedics came in and removed him.

CT felt his chest and realized the glance was a little deeper than he thought. The cuts was still bleeding, but he didn't have to worry about it. He watched as a scrawny African American kid stepped into the ring with him. He looked at the stark difference between the kid and the last two opponents and wondered what was going on.

"This is a joke right?" CT asked.

"Sure, it's a joke. It's a joke because this is too easy," the kid said.

"We've watched the new comer take out Jimmie Byrd and Jimbo Arnold, but now he's facing Thomas Kartwrite! Those of you who remember Thomas know that he's a strange one," the announcer said.

"_Strange or not this kid's ass is grass,_" CT thought.

CT circled the kid and before he could swing the bat he felt something throbbing on his left arm. He turned to see a long cut. He looked at Thomas who was holding a knife with a little blood on it. Thomas licked the blade and closed his eyes.

"You're a bad man. I can taste that. That means this isn't going to be a quiet fight. Good, I like when they make noises," Thomas said.

CT studied him and watched as Thomas moved. The kid wasn't so fast he couldn't be seen, but he was fast, and he was quiet. CT dodged the second attempt which would have been at his throat. He noticed Thomas's eyebrows furrow.

"No one's ever taken you seriously have they? After all why should they when you're just a little bitch," CT said.

"I'm not a bitch," Thomas growled.

"Sure you are. I can see it all over you. Someone's made you their bitch time and time again. It's written on your face, in your eyes, and everywhere else. Let me guess your fighting is like getting back at them right?" CT asked.

"I wasn't his bitch!" Thomas roared.

The scrawny kid jumped toward him and he held up the baseball bat deflecting the knife. CT then punched Thomas hard in the gut causing the kid to drop to the ground.

"Yeah, someone made you their bitch, but at least you had the balls to fight back," CT said.

Thomas struggled to get up, but the count ended. CT turned toward the gate and watched as the last man walked into the ring. Unlike the others his face was covered with a metal hockey mask, and he was wearing a Kevlar vest. CT could see something else in the man's eyes he hadn't seen in anyone else's. The man was a killer. Thomas was obviously a killer, but the kid had been driven nuts. The man behind the mask was a cold blood killer, and it was obvious this was just another job to him. He was going to methodical, he was going to wear CT out, and then he was going to snap his neck. There wouldn't be blood, there wouldn't be trash talk, and there wouldn't be any second chance. The only way he could take this guy was to catch him off guard, and he had to do it quick. He felt his foot on something and looked down to see Thomas' knife still on the cement floor. CT moved his foot and stomped down hard on the handle of the knife causing it to flip up. He then caught it, barely, and threw it at the last opponent. The man ducked, and CT ran straight at him and swung the bat hard. It connected with the man's arm and the sound of something snapping could be heard.

James Anderson growled under the mask, but he didn't make any comeback. Instead he kicked hard with his right leg and caught CT in the left side. CT moved away from him, but his left side burned like it was on fire. He groaned slightly and tried to keep back from the man behind the mask. He watched as James Anderson moved around him, circling like a lion, and looking for a weak spot to move in for the kill. CT felt the bat in hand and knew that the weapon would help, but only if he had time to swing it. He tossed it down and it was obvious he caught James off guard again.

"Not often I fight someone who knows how to fight," James said.

"Yeah, well it's not often I fight a born in the wool killer," CT said.

"Glad you realized it. I was hoping for a challenge and not just some lucky bastard," James replied.

"Good, because you're getting the fight of your life," CT said.

CT struck first finding his target with James' broken right arm. James grunted in discomfort and answered with a kick to the chest. CT stumbled back and shook off the effects, although it felt like someone had a cinder block on his chest. He knew that he needed to blind James, and he needed to do it soon. He looked toward the wire and saw Jimmie's boxing glove still hanging on the razor wire. The glove was loose without Jimmie's hand and CT knew it was his best chance. He most dodged James' next attack, although it still caught him in the left leg, and jumped toward the razor wire. His hand caught the end of the boxing glove and he pulled hard. The glove came loose and he swung it in time to hear it connect with James' mask. James howled in pain and CT pulled the glove back only to pull out an eyeball which was stuck to a shard of glass.

"You LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" James roared.

CT watched as James moved toward him, but his movement was off. CT slipped the glove onto his hand and punched hard. It connected with the metal mask again and once more James roared in pain. CT pulled it back and watched as blood flowed down the front of the mask from James' other eye.

"You little bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" James screamed.

CT backed up and swung the glove once more catching James in the throat. He pulled his hand loose and watched as the cold blood killer fell to the floor.

"The… The winner of tonight's Stick Match is Mr. Walker," the announcer said.

"Walker, Walker, Walker, Walker!" the crowd chanted.

CT walked toward the exit and looked at the man who had more or less made him fight tonight. The guy studied CT for a moment and smiled.

"Well, it was well worth the eight grand. Your moms is safe, but I can't promise the same about Sanderson," the man said.

"Don't care about that asshole. If you fucking kill him then you'll be doing me a favor," CT said.

"What about your mom? Sure she'll feel the same way?" the man asked.

"She'll get over it. Now stay away from my mom, or the next time it's gonna be you in that damned cage," CT said.

The guy looked at him, studied his face for a second and then nodded. CT waited until he was gone before he leaned against the wall.

"Are you fucking crazy?" came the voice of Gracie.

CT turned to see her standing with Justin and Alejandra.

"Why are you asking?" CT asked.

"You had the fucking money! Why didn't you just pay him?" Gracie asked.

"He didn't want the money. They was going to find another excuse to come after mom unless I did this. They wanted that Anderson guy taken care of, and this way they also know that I'm not someone to be fucked with," CT said.

Gracie shook her head and touched his left side. CT gritted his teeth hard, and Gracie looked at him.

"You need to go to the hospital," she said.

"I'm fine," he answered

"Chester, you need to be seen by a doctor," Alejandra said.

"Damn it I'm fine," CT said.

Justin looked at him and shook his head.

"Man, get in the car, and let your girl take you to the fucking hospital. It should be mom doing it because it's her fault you're in this mess," Justin said.

CT groaned and climbed into the car with them. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he rode beside Gracie. A little later he found himself in a hospital room. He looked at Gracie who was watching him closely.

"What happened?" CT asked.

"You nearly bled to death. The Doctor said that the wound on your chest had been bleeding for well over fifteen minutes, and he wasn't sure if you was going to make it or not," she said.

"Damn…" CT groaned.

Gracie smiled and walked toward him. She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Your sister emailed Justin a little while ago. She said she had tried to email you after he called her to tell her about your mom. If you want you can check your email on my phone," she said.

CT looked at her and nodded. He got onto the browser of her Roid N ut BuSt. It didn't take long for him to get to the Chillmail sign in. He quickly signed and in and found an email from Amy right off the bat.

"Hi Bro, I heard that mom is in some deep crap. It kind of serves her right since all she ever does is talk crap about you, Justin, and me. She's the reason I went to school here in Rushmore City instead of staying in Knaksa. Oh, talking about college I got a new boyfriend. He's a sweet guy, a gamer, and super smart. I've been trying to talk him into going to college with me, but I'm not sure if he wants to or not. His name is Randy, and I think that we make a cute couple," she said.

He scrolled down to see a picture of a pale white kid with greasy hair. The kid looked like he would normally be scared of anything, but he seemed confident next to Amy. CT took in his sister and compared her to her boyfriend. Instead of greasy black hair her hair was a light strawberry blond. Where the other guy looked pale Amy looked, well pale, but she wore it well. Her green eyes sparkled, and she was the same height as her new boyfriend, but her weight was centered in her hips and breasts. It was at that moment that CT decided if this little shit did anything to upset Amy he would hop a plane to Rushmore, and proceed to beat the holy hell out of him.

_**(AN: I want to thank Metal Harbinger, SlayerDarth, and my one unsigned reviewer. I also want to thank everyone else who has read this, but not reviewed. Although I ask that you please, please leave a review. Now on to the small details of the story. The Stick Fight is actually inspired in part by GTA Ballad of Gay Tony's cage fight and an Episode of King of the Hill. The bit about Brett getting killed in the most pornographic way possible, well I borrowed that from the 2004 Punisher movie. The Roid N ut BuSt is a parody of the Android line of Smartphones. Jimbo is basically every Hick/Hillbilly sterotype rolled into one, Jimmie is the disgraced boxer, and Thomas was inspired by Kevin from Sin City. Also the bit about Amy and Randy... I'm hoping that it's cool. Amy is the rumored, legendary, and often not seen Hot Geek. I figured that she might like Randy (from Metal Harbinger's Rushmore City. Seriously if you haven't read it then you need to. It's one of the best GTA stories on FF . net.) and besides I figured that Randy could use an actual girlfriend.)**_**_  
><em>**


	12. Midnight Cowboy

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 12 'Midnight Cowboy'**_

(North Kanksa – Taco Macaco – two weeks after the cage fight)

CT watched Gracie as she powered through her 'Triple Chin' taco platter. Alejandra had warned him about the cravings, but he was seeing it in full force. Gracie let out a contented sigh and picked up her Toke Cola and drank a long pull from it before placing it back on the table.

"CT, you don't think that I'm starting to get fat do you?" she asked.

"_Don't say compared to what,_" he thought.

"No, you're fine," he said.

She smiled and he breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he had to dodge that landmine he felt relaxed. He had come home from the hospital and Gracie had more or less taken care of him. He could see, or at least thought he could, what Justin saw in marriage. It was nice to have someone there who had your back, helped take care of you, and wake up next to. All in all he could get used to this, or he could if he didn't have to worry about Lombardi every second of the day. The mafia boss was someone who didn't have any problem starting a war with Antonio Ancelotti just to get to him. Not only would it prove the mafia boss the revenge he wanted, but it would also thin out the competition here in Knaksa if he wanted to set up shop here.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Gracie asked.

He knew that his thoughts of Lombardi was slowly ensuring that a nice quiet meal with the mother of his yet to be born child was about to be ruined. He didn't want to do that to Gracie, and besides she couldn't help it that Lombardi wanted his head on a pike.

"I'm fine, just thinking some long thoughts is all," he said.

She studied his face for a few minutes and then shook her head. He expected her to try and bring it out, but instead she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You know, secrets tend to screw a person up. I've kept enough in my life to know that I'm fairly screwed up as it is. You don't have to keep them from me," she said.

"I… I won't. So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Providing that my uncle doesn't need you for anything I thought that we might go watch a movie. I heard that Malevolent Deceased 4 is finally out at the theaters, and I wanted to see how Ash Campbell is holding up. I would also like to take a look at the baby store, and not that Babies Over store either," she said.

He smiled and nodded. The both of them got up and walked out of the fast food restaurant. They walked over toward his Dukes and got into it. The powerful 440 cubic engine roared to life and he put the car into reverse. He began backing out when he saw a black Sentinel XS. The car slowed for a second and then he watched as the side window exploded. He grabbed Gracie's head and pulled it down into his lap before gunning the Dukes backwards and then putting it in gear and gunning toward the rear entrance of the parking lot.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gracie screamed.

"It's some of Masseria's men! Fuck! Those assholes must have just stumbled across us!" he exclaimed.

He turned the Dukes sharply toward the left and kept it from skidding. Using the momentum already present he sling shot the car faster than he was already going. He heard the squealing of tires and saw the Sentinel XS come around the corner and side swipe a parked Patrol Car. CT almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw two police officers come running outside and get into the now damaged patrol car.

"Finally a cop when you need one!" CT yelled.

The sound of the back glass exploding filled his ears and heard a few shots go zooming past him. He turned sharply to the right and saw one of the few old Transic busses pulling out. He kept his foot on the gas and made it in front of the buss as he heard the sound of metal crunching from behind him. He checked the review and saw the Sentinel XS catching fire. He drove down the nearly empty street for a few more minutes until he finally found a place to pull over.

Gracie slowly groaned and sat up. He felt something in his lap and looked down to see the remnants of her 'Triple Chin' Taco platter.

"Sorry," she said.

He shook his head and drove toward their apartment. He pulled the car into the garage and helped her upstairs. When they got to the elevator he ditched his 'pukey' jeans and shirt and walked toward the shower. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Gracie who was smiling sheepishly.

"The least I can do is help you clean up," she said.

The two of them crawled into the shower together and enjoyed the hot water as it cascaded down them. They washed, made love, and washed again in the shower and finally exited it. CT walked with Gracie toward the living room and the two of them took a seat in front of the large Plasma TV. CT turned it on and an Advertisement for Malevolent Deceased 4 'That's right, I'm the King bitches' was on. The both of them began to laugh.

"Still want to see the movie?" CT asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to right at the moment. I'm actually pretty good just sitting here for a few minutes and enjoying having you all to myself," she said.

CT felt her head lean over against his shoulder and had to admit that right now this was nice. Despite the fact that she had puked on him earlier and they had been chased by one of the many people who most likely wanted him dead; it was nice just to be relaxing. He heard the sound of the land line ringing and both of them looked toward the kitchen table. Gracie got up and walked toward it. She lifted the receiver and looked at CT.

"Hello?" she asked.

She was quiet for a moment before her face relaxed.

"Uncle Antonio, it's good to hear from you. Yes, I've been staying out of trouble. Well, how the hell would I know where CT is?" she asked.

"Who I'm fucking isn't any of your damned business," she seethed.

"He's more of a fucking man than any of the assholes my father tried to set me up with," she said.

The way her voice sounded like it was full of venom he could tell that Antonio was baiting her. CT got up and walked toward Gracie.

"So what?" Gracie yelled.

"Let me see the phone," CT said.

She looked at him and handed him the headset. He lifted it and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Ancelotti," CT said.

"It's my understand that you are currently seeing my niece. Tell me Mr. Walker is this correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's correct," CT said.

"That is both fortunate and unfortunate at the same time. It's fortunate because it means you are invested in something in the city, and an invested person is much easier to deal with than someone who has nothing to lose. It's unfortunate because you've chosen Gracie to be invested with. Still I suppose that it is good to see her finally starting to settle; however, I am not calling simply to talk about family. I've received word that Giuseppe Lombardi is here in Kanksa. Normally I would be worried at this news, but it presents an opportunity both timely and enticing. It seems that Mr. Lombardi has brought some of his goods with him from Vice City. Those goods are present in Mr. Masseria's salvage business. I believe that you and your brother have dealt with Mr. Masseria before," Antonio said.

"Yeah, one of his low level employees was running a protection racket on my brother. He… disappeared," CT said.

"It's understandable. People tend to 'disappear' fairly often when they are being stupid. Get Lombardi's goods and bring them to the Well Packed Fudge Company. My sources have informed me that his goods are in an '85 Rumpo van. The salvage is of course on Alpine. Time is of the essence Mr. Walker," Antonio said.

CT groaned and hung the phone up.

"What is it?" Gracie asked.

"Your uncle has a job," CT groaned.

"What kind of job?" Gracie asked.

He thought about and knew that if he told her she was going to worry, but if he didn't tell her she was still going to worry. Either way she would be worrying about him, but at least if she knew what was going on she might be better prepared. He walked toward the closet and found his bullet proof vest, Browning Automatic Rifle, M1911 .45, and the special colt 45 that had came off of Willie. He looked at the grenades lying in the closet. The last time he went out on a job he had taken them, and they had saved his life. He grabbed three of them of them put them into the belt designed to carry them.

"Your uncle wants me to steal something Lombardi brought with him from Vice City. I'm guessing that he is fine with starting a war with the son of a bitch. I don't mind stealing from him, but I don't want you getting in the cross fire. It might be best if you go over and stay with Justin and Alejandra," he said.

She nodded and stood up. He watched as she pulled on a neon pink sweat suit and then her track shoes. She walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"Don't you dare get yourself killed," she said.

"I don't plan on it," he replied.

He walked down stairs with her and watched as she crawled into her red Feltzer and backed out of the garage. He looked at his own car. The Dukes had bullets sprayed all over the trunk, the back window was shot out, and there was a lot of damage along the driver's side. He was going to have to take the car back to a paint and spray to get it fixed, and he didn't have the time right now. Instead he walked outside and smiled as he saw a police car pull into the burger shot across the road. He walked toward the fast food restaurant and watched as the cop made his way toward the front of the line. He looked inside to see that the keys was still in the ignition and it was still running. He tried the door handle and smiled as it opened easily.

"_Stupid fucking cop_," he thought.

He slid into the seat and put the parked cruiser into reverse. He backed out and sped out of the parking lot as the cop ran outside holding a bag and a drink. CT laughed at the ordeal and listened to the police radio for a few seconds. Nothing came over it about a stolen police car, not that he expected it to, and instead he heard of the normal sorts of reports he often saw on the streets. The cruiser moved toward Alpine and CT could see how degraded this area of Knaksa had become. Patrol cruisers still came through her, but none of them stopped. He knew why they didn't, and those who lived here did it either because there was no choice, or because they had lived here all of their lives and was determined not to be forced out. He applauded those determined individuals, but at the same time he knew it was an uphill battle that would eventually be lost.

He saw the salvage yard ahead and pulled toward the side entrance. Although he had never been to this salvage before he knew that kind of business it was. This was a glorified chop shop. He parked the cruiser and began moving toward the garage only to see that it was one of several there.

"Shit," he muttered.

He stayed in his position and began counting the garages present. There was at least sixteen, and each one of them had four to five guys around them. He studied the guys for a moment and realized that all of them was wearing grease stained blue coveralls and a dark blue baseball cap. He watched one of the guys step away from the others and walk across from where he was to a vending machine. He quietly walked up behind the guy and hit him hard in the back of the head with the butt of his Browning Automatic Rifle. The employee fell and CT caught him. He pulled the man behind the vending shed and quickly stripped him of his coveralls and cap. He then pulled it over his own clothes and walked toward the garages. He looked in the first one to see them stripping down a brand new Feltzer. The next garage had a '12 Patriot parked inside, but it was missing its engine. He walked past the next two garages noticing that both had cars in similar states of being torn down and apart when he noticed one garage with an '85 Rumpo inside of it. None of the guys was tearing it down, but instead it looked like they was standing around guarding it.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" someone asked.

"Ummm… I need a cutting torch. The one in stall three isn't working," CT said keeping the bill down.

"Fucking hell… Stay here and I'll see what's wrong with it," the voice said.

CT watched as one of the guards walked out and the other three began talking amongst themselves.

He watched as they began to pay less and less attention to him and looked at the three of them. None of them had bulges which indicated firearms, but that didn't mean anything. Instead he walked into the garage and looked at the van.

"We tearing this hunk of shit down?" he asked.

"None of your damned business. Go back and work on that pussy car," someone said.

CT knew that it was now or never. If he didn't take the chance and get in the van there was a serious chance he wouldn't get another chance. He pulled the M1911.45 and fired into the first two guards. The third screamed and ran toward him with a wrench in hand. He fired a shot and ended the life of the last guard. He crawled into the van and quickly hotwired it. The moment the engine caught he put it in gear and shot forward.

The moment the van cleared the garage he heard the pining of shots being fired and striking the van. He knew it was stupid to do it this way, but then again there wasn't a whole lot of choices. He gunned the van toward the side entrance and rammed the gate knocking it open. The moment he hit pavement he tried to gun the van as hard as he could. The engine coughed for a second before it roared and thrust the van forward. He looked in the review and could see three cars behind him. He bashed the window and fired outside behind him. He watched as his side mirror disappeared and grumbled. Looking around he noticed the area he was in. He wasn't near the LMC by any stretch of the imagination, but he was near the crack house he had attacked with the LMC.

He looked toward the building to see that the parking in front was empty. There was no help coming from 'the brothers' today. He looked behind him and could see the cars catching up. He turned right almost too sharply and felt the Rumpo rise up on two wheels for a second before it finally slammed back down on all four. He groaned and looked ahead. The industrial park looked like a goddess as he neared it. He rushed into the construction area and dodged in front of a large Semi. He looked in the review and watched as one of the Sentinels slammed into the truck. The other two swerved around it and he looked ahead. He drove the van into the skeletal structure of the new building going up and watched as the other two cars followed him.

He turned sharply left and felt the van impact with the steel beam which was used as part of the support. He gunned the Rumpo and it lurched forward moving toward his intended exit. The sound of something smashing could be heard and he looked in the review to see one of the cars had crashed head first into the same beam. The second had made the turn and was coming for him. He floored it and saw the beams stacked together making a makeshift ramp. He hit it hard and jumped the Rumpo. He felt the hard impact of the ground below him and looked up to see the Sentinel flying over him. He watched as it slammed into a parked Semi. He drove out of the industrial park and headed toward the lock up. He pulled the older van into the garage and stepped out.

"_Mother fucker that was intense… Shit, maybe I should think about getting one of these_," he thought.

He turned around and all four wheels of the van fall off and it fall to the ground.

"Or maybe not," he said.

He walked out toward the street and heard the sound of his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and quickly answered it.

"Yo," CT said.

"CT, I've got some great news," Justin said.

"What kind of great news?" CT asked.

"The insurance paid off for the bar! Oh, and I've got a great line on some liquor. Say, since you're part of the family it's time that you help with the family business. The guy selling me the booze said that it's down at the docks. I'm not stupid enough to believe he's getting it in and selling it as cheap as he is without it being hot. So, go down to the docks, check it out, and if it looks like it won't be traceable buy it. We have to move it, but hey it's just like when dad told us about granddad running moonshine," Justin said.

"Did you ever listen to dad? The shit granddad did to run shine wasn't that different from the shit I do on a daily bases. Fuck it… Give me the address," CT said.

_**(AN: Welcome back everyone. First Taco Macaco is a parody of Taco Bueno. Malevolent Deceased 4 is a parody of the Evil Dead series, and the long awaited – more than likely never to be seen – Evil Dead 4. Ash Campbell is of course a parody of Bruce Campbell. The job of stealing Lombardi's goods is actually from GTA 4 and GTA Vice City. Also it was suggested that I start some side missions, so I thought that in the spirit of GTA I would do something kind of old school and have CT running some illegal liquor for Justin. Again please read and review. Thanks – LF)**_


	13. Copperhead Road

_**Grand Theft Auto Knaksa**_

_**Chapter 13 'Copperhead Road'**_

(North Kanksa – Port of Kanksa – Abandoned Stinky Sal's Tuna)

CT looked at the truck full of liquor and knew right off of the bat that it wasn't just hot, but it was fucking atomic hot. The two asshat clowns that had obviously stolen a shipment truck, and it wasn't just a shipment truck, but it was one delivering some of the hardest, and undoubtedly most expensive shit he had seen in a long, long while. He whistled and then looked back at the two back hills good old boys in front of him.

"So, me and my brother Earl was thinking that something like this is worth at least a grand," said one of the two shabbily dressed men.

"_You boys don't have any damned clue of what you got do you?_" CT thought.

"Yeah, a grand is fine," CT said.

He handed the cash over to the two good old boys and watched as they shouted with glee about their small fortune. He climbed into the panel truck and started it. He turned toward the open road and began to move out toward the address Justin had given him.

"_Fuck, maybe things aren't going to go to shit this time. Riiiiiight, it just hasn't been long enough. Alright CT, keep a look out, don't act like an arrogant dick, and maybe you can make some cash off of this,_" CT thought.

He turned out of the Port of Knaksa when he saw a familiar looking car. It was a sentinel, and while that brand of car was popular, it wasn't often that one was solid black with golden high lights. Those cars usually meant Masseria's and by proxy Lombardi's men. Hoping that the assholes in the car were as stupid as he hoped he didn't act nervous or apprehensive. All he had to do was get through the light, and he would take a different street from those pricks and hopefully not have to deal with them. That hope soon shattered when he saw the driver side window rolling down. He could see the glint of a gun barrel and knew that either they recognized him, or they figured that the truck might have something worth stealing. If it was the latter then he stood the same chance of survival anyway. He cut the truck and gunned it getting out into traffic. The sentinel followed suit and he could hear several shots being fired from the smaller vehicle. He thought of slamming on the breaks, but then again he was carrying well over sixty crates of liquor. If something sparked and caught any of those crates on fire…. Well it would be a tremendous explosion. Scanning the areas CT looked for something that would help him escape the smaller and more nimble car. He spotted just the thing. Ahead of him on the left was his possible salvation. He turned on the radio, in some vain hope that music might help him concentrate, and he made a hard left.

The sound of 'Copperhead Road' by Steve Earle came over the speakers of the truck, and CT couldn't help but laugh at the situation. The road he was driving down was unofficially named after the song by a group of shiners that lived in the area. The guys that lived in this rat hole neighborhood did nothing except for fucking, making moonshine/boomshine, raise pot, and go blind from the huge amount of alcohol in their home brewed liquor. Still, CT knew that these same guys would shoot anyone, or anything that didn't belong in the area. He figured that the truck would give him some added protection, for what it was worth, but the sentinel would be tore apart by the locals.

The sound of a shot gun going off was more than enough to let CT know that he was right. He looked in his rearview mirror to see the sentinel no longer attempting to fire at him, but instead they were firing out at the pot farmers and shiners. In a matter of seconds dozens of the locals was outside unloading on both vehicles. CT gunned it hard knowing that if he could clear the hill ahead then he would be home free. He looked behind to see the sentinel starting to catch fire and the wise guys inside bailing out of it. There was almost a twinge of remorse for the poor fuckers as the locals of _Copperhead Road_ encircled them and gunned them down. The truck cleared the hill and he stopped and felt the sluggishness of the truck. He stepped out to see that the front left and the right rear tired were flat. He walked around behind the truck and raised the back to see if any of the crates had been ruined, but to his surprise it seemed that the shiners and pot farmers was attempting to just shoot out his tires. More than likely they wanted to loot whatever he had. Knowing that once they were finished with those wise guys he would be next CT climbed back into the truck and drove toward the address Justin had given him.

After twenty minutes he reached the address and looked at a slightly newer looking place than Justin had before. It was still a shithole, but at least it wasn't a complete and total shithole like his last bar. CT backed the truck up and honked the horn.

"CT, man you got the stuff!" Justin exclaimed.

"Fuck man… what the hell happened? Is the stuff alright?" Justin asked.

"No, really I'm fine. I'm completely cool with driving down a road filled with shiners and pot farmers so they can kill a group of wise guys who have been told to kill me by a vindictive asshole!" CT shouted.

"Fuck man… I'm sorry," Justin said.

_**(AN: Welcome back everyone. Okay, yeah this is a short chapter. I know that. I figured that it wouldn't be an exceptionally long one, but I wanted to throw a little something out there. The mission is actually inspired by the song 'Copperhead Road' by Steve Earle, and by a few missions from the Godfather. Boomshine is the same stuff that is mentioned in GTA Vice City and Vice City Stories. Thanks and remember read and review.)**_


	14. Notice

_**(AN: Okay, for everyone that has been following this, thank you. Thank you so much, and don't worry this isn't getting discontinued. I'm going to be working on this story, along with the others I have going, and keep putting them out. However, I'm getting closer to the date of a Reading, Q 'n A, and Book Signing for my first novel. There's a million and one things I have to do, and all of them demand a lot of attention. Brand New World, my Highschool of the Dead story, has been a blast to write, and mainly because it's been an experiment in thought writing. That's something I haven't tried before, and for the most part I liked it. That said, there are some problems with the story, after I read it through, that needs to be addressed. Not worry, I will be addressing them. I'll finish out this version of Brand New Day first, and then I'll do a better edited, more traditional version which will be Brand New Day Version 2, or whatever it decides to be named.**_

_**I want to thank all of you again, and please know that I am not leaving things unfinished. I just need to take a couple of weeks to get all of this business in order before I can write, purely, for fun again. Although the truth be told anytime you write it's for fun. If you have any questions, suggestions, or anything else please don't hesitate to use the review button, or PM me. I do attempt to get back to everyone. It might take a while, but I make the effort. **_

_**Until next time, May the Force be with you,**_

_**LF)**_


End file.
